A Second Look a New Perspective
by moonjat54
Summary: A second look behind the scenes of the final nine peisodes, from my OC, Kira Starling's viewpoint. What may have happened that we didn't see on the show. Give it a look please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I am back writing another story about it. **

**Readers, I am returning with a continuation of my stories; Girl Talk and Remembrance. I will blend my OC, Kira Starling into the final nine episodes of the show. I am enjoying the chance to revisit the development of Mick and Beth's relationship and getting to know the whole Moonlight world again. I hope you enjoy my attempt to fill in parts of the show, seeing them through Kira's eyes. Thanks.**

A Second Look; a New Perspective

Chapter 1 12:04: Explanations

The sun was sinking into the ocean, ending another glorious day in Los Angeles. The beginning of this day had seen Beth on Mick's balcony, finally holding all the missing pieces to her life's mystery in a manila folder. Mick was her guardian angel, the reason she had felt safe all these years. He had gone so far as to kill his wife to save her. And yet he expected Beth to hate him for it. Couldn't he see that he had made it possible for her to grow up safe and happy? Sadness filled Beth as she felt a wall go up between them as he had walked away from her.

She wished that this had been clear to her sooner. For twenty two years she had tried to clear away the haze from her memory of that night. From the first moment she had seen Mick, he had looked familiar. Why hadn't meeting Morgan done the same thing? According to Mick, she was a dead ringer for his ex-wife. Shouldn't she easily remember the scary lady's face?

And that led to another, realization. Kira had known Coraline and she had been in town when Beth had been kidnapped. Yet when Beth had gone to talk to Kira after Mick's confession that he had killed his wife, the vampiress had said nothing. A small flame of anger started burning in Beth to know that things were being kept from her. It hurt to think that the woman she had begun to see as a friend would keep such important information a secret. It was time to clear the air.

******

Beth stalked into Dusk to Dawn and headed directly towards Kira's office. Her anger had built on the drive over and she glared at Eli Wolfe, backing him off as she went into the hallway leading to the private office. With all Kira's cameras, she knew the vampire would see her coming. Almost on cue, the office door swung open to admit her when she reached it.

Beth swept inside and then turned to glower at the lovely redhead standing by the door. Coolly Kira closed the door and gave her full attention to the irate human standing by her desk.

"Yes Beth?"

"You knew!" Beth exploded. "You knew and didn't tell me."

Kira arched one brow but didn't answer. She moved to stand next to her desk and crossing her arms over her chest she leaned against it, waiting.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Mick who saved me as a child? Why didn't you tell me his wife was my kidnapper? You knew all of this yet you said nothing," Beth demanded.

"Ground rules Beth," Kira reminded her gently. In their first meeting Kira had set down the rules under which she would talk to the reporter. Rule number one was she would not discuss Mick's personal life.

"Ground rules be damned. This is my life we're talking about. I thought we were friends," Beth exclaimed.

"I am your friend Beth. But I have been Mick's friend longer. This was not my story to tell. I am sorry. I told Mick to be honest with you. I offered my help but he refused. I had to honor his wishes," Kira said kindly.

Beth felt some of the anger leave her and she sank into a chair in front of the desk. She looked at Kira in bewilderment.

"Why am I only given pieces of the puzzle? Why wouldn't Mick want me to know? Kira, he saved me."

"Think about it Beth. It was his wife who kidnapped you. She wanted to create a happy little vampire family. Mommy, Daddy and baby. How could Mick tell you what his wife intended to do to you? He's been protecting you all this time," Kira said bluntly.

Beth sucked in her breath as the full truth hit home. Mick had saved her from spending forever as a vampire child.

"He feels responsible Beth. By now you should know how Mick takes on guilt," Kira added in a gentler tone.

"It's not his fault. I'd never blame him for what she did," Beth said softly. "What else isn't he telling me?"

"I couldn't say," Kira replied.

"And you won't say even if you know, right?" Beth said, unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice. She saw the pained look flash across Kira's face and felt sorry for her hasty words. "Just what do you owe Mick? Help me understand. Are you still in love with him? Please don't keep me on the outside," Beth pleaded. She could still hear Lola's taunting voice telling her that Mick was keeping her on the edge of his world looking in.

Kira sighed deeply at Beth's persistence. She liked the young woman but her curiosity was bound to get her in trouble. Perhaps she needed to make it clear how dangerous it was to mix with the vampire world. Beth needed to see the darker side of vampire glamour.

"No, I am not in love with Mick. I owe him my life. Fifteen years ago I murdered my human lover and Mick cleaned up my mess," Kira said harshly. "He made it look like a car accident and saved me from facing human murder charges."

Beth sat there, shocked into silence with this confession. A quick flutter of fear ran through her and then she calmed down. There was more to this story than just those hard facts.

"There is more you aren't saying. I don't believe you just murdered someone on a whim. I can't be that bad a judge of character. You aren't a killer Kira," Beth said with conviction.

Kira smiled tightly, shaking her head. Her chin-length bob of hair swung with the movement.

"I'm a vampire Beth. But no, it wasn't a whim," she reflected. "I lost control. It was a mistake."

"Were you trying to turn him?" Beth asked considering the possibility.

"No," Kira said with a bitter laugh. "When I snapped I meant to kill."

Some of Beth's earlier nervousness returned.

"Why?"

"Brad…….Brad Walker was my attorney and my lover. It was the early nineties; Mick had pulled away from everyone but Josef after killing Coraline. I was lonely and Brad was handsome and charming. I knew better than to get involved with a human but I was tired of being alone. I thought I knew what I was doing," Kira began.

"Did he know you were a vampire?"

"No, I kept my secret from him. He didn't mind that I didn't intrude on his days. He would come to the club in the evening. Four months into the relationship I found out why he liked the privacy. He liked control; he wanted to run my business and my life. He belittled my decisions and tried to take over. Then he got physical……"

"But you're a vampire. How could he……?" Beth asked.

"We can be hurt. We recover quickly but being hit does hurt. I was stronger physically but emotionally I was not in a good place then. Beth, we live a long time and there are highs and lows in our lives. I had lost Mick and Josef was distant at that time. I felt alone and to be alone forever is a daunting prospect. I let Brad take control and I'm not proud of that."

"What changed that night?" Beth asked sympathetically.

"Brad never liked that certain aspects of my business were handled through Josef's people. I couldn't have him knowing about the blood suppliers. He threatened to ruin me and the club unless I gave him access to everything. He started to hit and I finally revealed my true nature. I let go and when the rage died, Brad was dead," Kira finished, rubbing her temples. Fifteen years had not dimmed the memory of Brad's drained body lying at her feet. She had been sickened by what she had done. She had never lost control like that before.

Beth felt a wave of compassion flow through her. This had not been an act of cold blooded murder by the woman. Kira may feel guilty for what she had done but Walker had pushed her to the brink and like many abused women, she had fought back.

"You were only protecting yourself Kira," she said kindly.

"I still killed him Beth. I lost control and I drained him," Kira said dully. "I called Mick and he came and fixed things. He made it look like Brad died in a car accident and bled to death. No one connected me to his death. I owe Mick everything."

Beth got to her feet and went to Kira, gathering her close in a hug. The vampire stood stiffly in her embrace while Beth patted her back lightly and then stepped away. She smiled up at the older woman.

"You and Mick are a lot alike," Beth observed. "You let all that guilt dig deep inside, don't you?"

"We are very aware of our darker sides Beth," Kira said drawing way from the human. She was overwhelmed by the sympathy and understanding she felt from Beth. "The capability to harm never leaves us."

"But it doesn't own you," Beth argued. "You are not a monster and neither is Mick."

"We all have our "monster" moments," Kira contradicted. "What makes a difference is what we do with the rest of our lives."

"Why didn't you call the Cleaners when Brad died? I thought they were the ones who covered up your mistakes," Beth asked.

"I panicked. I could only think of Mick. And Brad was well known in town, I needed a believable explanation to his death," Kira said. "We had to stop all questions."

Beth nodded in understanding. She smiled warmly at Kira.

"I promise I don't judge you," she said.

Kira gave her a small smile and went to pour two glasses of red wine. She returned to Beth and met her gaze levelly.

"You are an unusual human, dear Beth. Please be careful when you are in my world. Not everyone is like Mick and me," Kira warned. "I don't want to lose my new friend."

End chapter

**So here we are; a new story. I hope you liked it. Please give me a review and let me know. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I still love it.**

**Thank you to those who read and let me know. I do appreciate your support for this different venture. I hope you will like this look back at the last episodes.**

Chapter 2 Fleur de Lis: Revelations

Kira's attention was drawn from her computer screen one evening as Josef let himself in her back door. He settled into one of the leather chairs facing her desk and stared at her intently. She looked at him curiously, with raised eyebrows.

"Have you spoken to Mick or Beth lately?" he asked abruptly.

"No, I've been tied up with inventory reports," Kira said gesturing to the computer monitor.

"Doesn't Eli or Thomas do that for you?" he asked in surprise.

"For this club, yes. But I have four other clubs to review. That takes some time and attention as you well know," she sighed. "So what is happening with Mick and Beth?" She saved the information on the screen and shut down the computer. Rising, she went to the fridge and poured two glasses of AB neg.

Josef accepted his glass with a smile and nodded at the chair next to him.

"Sit my dear. I don't think you're going to like what I have to tell you," he said seriously.

Kira sat a worried look on her face.

"Did they have a fight?" She knew something had been bothering Beth since their last talk. The reporter hadn't explained but she had seemed preoccupied the last time they spoke.

"No, they're fine. But Beth came to me the other day with a photo. It was a picture of Mick taken in 1952, when his band played at Coraline's. She found it in Morgan Vincent's apartment."

"How?" Kira asked in shock.

"It appears Coralline may not be dead after all," Josef answered.

Kira shook her head in protest.

"No. Mick burned her. He said so and he wouldn't lie about that. Josef, I saw him that night, he was devastated," she argued.

"Those French vamps have a unique history. I didn't believe it at first but now I'm inclined to believe Morgan is Coraline. And Beth believes it too," Josef informed her. "Mick told me he never saw Coraline's ashes. I'm surprised your new best friend didn't come running to you with this."

"I have made it clear I won't discuss Mick's personal life. She probably felt I wouldn't give her the answers she wanted," Kira admitted.

"Your loyalty is sweet," Josef grinned.

"I owe Mick that loyalty," she said shortly.

Josef sobered at that comment. He frowned into his glass as he remembered why she owed his friend.

"I should have taken that damn lawyer out the minute he came sniffing around you," he growled before taking a sip.

"Let it go Josef, it's done," Kira replied gently. "You're convinced that this Morgan really is Coraline? You said she was human."

"She's passing as one. She must have the compound."

"The cure you said didn't exist? You've been holding out on us again," Kira scolded. She sighed knowing his love of secrets. "Well if it's her, she's back for Mick. Again."

"That's what I told Blondie."

"Poor Beth. So that has been what has been bothering her," Kira said with sympathy. "That bitch won't stop until she gets Mick back."

Josef finished his drink and gave her a half smile.

"I think she'll find our Mick is a different vamp these days. And Blondie has a pretty strong pull on our boy."

"She has a boyfriend," Kira reminded him.

Josef chuckled.

"Like that means anything. Beth Turner has it bad for our Mick and she is tenacious," he stated.

"And Mick won't act on his feelings," Kira pointed out. "He doesn't believe he deserves Beth. So what do we do about Coraline?"

"Nothing, she's not our fight. I just wanted to warn you that she's back."

"If she gets near me I make no promises. I'd love to get my hands on a human Coraline," Kira growled softly. "Are you keeping an eye on her?"

"She is working a case with Mick, taking photos. He doesn't realize the truth about her."

"Will you tell him?"

"I'd rather not interfer. I convinced him it wasn't her; I want to see how it plays out. She'll reveal herself when she's ready." He set his empty glass on the desk and looked at her levelly. "Stay out of this my girl."

"I don't like her tricking him. He should be warned," Kira grumbled.

"We don't know her plan, don't set her off," Josef warned.

"I'm not afraid of Coraline Duvall."

Josef got to his feet and stood before her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Leave it alone my pet. We don't know who else is involved. I don't want to worry about you," he instructed. "Mick's a big boy; he knows how to deal with Coraline."

"Like that has worked in the past," Kira groused darkly.

Josef stroked her cheek and smiled.

"Trust him Kira. He's changed," he advised.

Kira nodded reluctantly.

"We'll see. I'll stay out of it unless Coraline plays dirty. I won't let her hurt Beth," she vowed.

"Fair enough," Josef agreed. "Good bye dear, I'll be in touch. I have a poker game to get to."

He left, heading out into the club. Kira returned to her desk and her work. Five minutes later a soft knock on the door had her checking one of the monitors. Eli was waiting outside. She buzzed him in and the older man seated himself in the chair that Josef had occupied. He looked concerned.

"What's up Boss? Josef stopped and told me to keep my eyes open. What am I watching for?"

"Mick's ex-wife Coraline may be alive after all," Kira said unhappily.

Eli sat still absorbing the news. He had only seen Coraline twice when he had first come to work for Kira but he remembered the dark beauty well. This was not good news.

"I thought Mick said he had killed her," he said.

"So we all thought. But Josef believes she is back," Kira answered.

"Poor Mick. Does he know?" Eli asked. Of all the vampires he knew he felt Mick St. John was one he could call a friend. He had missed seeing the PI during the fifteen years that Kira had exiled herself from LA. He was grateful to Mick for saving Kira from murder charges and keeping it safe for her to return to town. The man did not deserve having a crazy ex-wife reappearing in his life.

"No. She's passing as a human right now. If she shows in the club, I want to know immediately," Kira instructed.

"Sure thing Kira. If I see her, you're the first to know," he promised.

"Thanks Eli. I know I can depend on you," Kira smiled. One of her wisest moves had been to trust her gut and hire this human. Josef had disagreed at first but even he could see how helpful it was to have a person who handled the day part of the business. And Eli's son Thomas would continue the care of the club when Eli retired. Josef saw it made good business sense and had come to trust the human as she did.

"Okay. I'll let you get back to work. I'll handle the closing tonight," Eli said with assurance. He could see Kira was upset with this news. He went back out to the club.

Kira sat silent for a few moments and then picked up the phone and dialed Beth's cell. It rang briefly and then went to voice mail.

"Beth, I'm sorry I've missed you. Please call me, we need to talk," Kira said and hung up.

She notified Eli she was going up to her apartment and then went upstairs. She was anxious to go out and talk to Mick or even search for Coraline. The thought of that bitch returning from the dead and dangling a cure in front of Mick made her see red. The desire to find Coraline and take her out was strong.

Cooler thoughts took over and she went to the bar and poured herself a glass of scotch. The alcohol burned as it went down her throat and she went to her favorite chair and folded herself into it. Every now and then the pain of what Coraline had destroyed between her and Mick cut through her. Most of the time Kira could bury those feelings but in her more vulnerable moments she mourned the loss of that "one on one" love that was special. She didn't love Mick and knew he didn't love her but she missed being special to one person. Sometimes immortality could be very painful.

She relaxed, realizing she was in a much better place than when she had met Brad Walker. She was home again; she had friends and a caring sire. There was plenty of time to find someone to share forever with. She finished her drink and retired to her freezer. There was concern that Beth hadn't returned her call but she could wait until tomorrow to follow up on that.

Kira was asleep when Beth's panicked call came in telling her she had staked Coraline and Mick was rushing her to the hospital. Beth left an anguished plea for Kira to call her back.

******

Awakening the next evening Kira came out of her freezer room to find Eli standing nervously in her living room.

What's wrong Eli?" she asked, feeling the sadness rolling off the human.

"Kira…… Josef is dead," he said hating himself for being the bearer of bad news.

"No….." Kira said staggering from the shock. "He can't be."

"His office blew up. It's all over the news. It was poker night last night, you know he was there," Eli said rushing to her to give her support. "I'm sorry Kira."

Kira pushed away from Eli, looking around the room frantically.

"I've got to go," she declared. She felt tremendous guilt for sitting at home feeling sorry for herself while someone had killed Josef. Her sire was dead, her whole world was shaken.

"Go where?"

"His office. I have to see for myself," she said going to get dressed.

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. I am hoping you will let me know what you think. Please review, I really crave feedback. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do however want to continue my writing obsession.**

**Happy Birthday Alex, you made Moonlight come alive for all of us.**

**Thank you all who have read this.**

Chapter 3 Sleeping Beauty: Turmoil

The fire crews were long gone when Kira arrived outside Josef's building. She looked up in horror at the ruins of the upper floor from the street. Avoiding the media that was still camped out on the street in front, she went around to the back to the private entrance. Josef had given her a key, years ago and she used it to go inside and then headed to his private elevator, pushing the button to summon the car. She stepped back in surprise when the doors opened and Mick stepped out quickly. Anger and despair radiated off of him and he looked at her in shock when he recognized her.

"Kira," he stammered in surprise. "Where do you think you are going?"

She looked at him through red rimmed eyes. Tears were threatening to spill again.

"I have to see……….. Mick, tell me he wasn't there. Tell me Josef isn't gone," she choked out, reaching out for him.

Mick quickly gathered her into his arms. He held her close, his own tears being held in check. For several moments they stood in each other's arms, trying to comfort each other. Finally they separated and Kira swiped angrily at her eyes.

"Who did this?" she demanded heatedly. "Just give me a name."

"I don't know yet. But I will find out," Mick promised. "I have video of who was in the building. I will track him down."

"You will let me know," Kira insisted. "Don't try to protect me."

"I will," Mick said and then he hesitated. "I have to go to the hospital now. I have another matter to deal with."

"Coraline," Kira said bitterly. "Is she more important than Josef?"

"No," Mick denied angrily. He stepped back and rubbed one hand over his face. "She's human; I have to know how she did it."

"Mick, let it go. Coraline is bad news. Finding Josef's killer is more important," Kira said harshly.

Mick reached out to touch her shoulder. It hurt to see the anger in her eyes directed at him. He understood how she could dislike any mention of his ex-wife.

"I've got the surveillance video of the killer. I will identify him and he will pay," Mick vowed. "I promise you that Kira. But the doctor called and Coraline is awake. I have to talk to her now. I have to know how she did it," he finished urgently.

Kira swallowed back her tears and nodded. Even now Coraline had the power to draw him in. Fighting that was pointless and not important right now. She hugged herself, fighting to control the overwhelming pain washing over her.

"How can he be gone? He was over 400 years old for Pete's sake. That can't just disappear."

Once again Mick pulled her into his arms. He stroked her hair and tried to ease her pain.

"Kira, go home. Let Eli take care of you. I promise I will find the bastard who did this. I'll keep you informed," he told her. He kissed her cheeks and then released her.

Kira clamped down on her emotions and then nodded.

"How is Beth? She left a very panicked phone message while I was sleeping," she asked.

"Beth is fine," Mick said shortly. Annoyance flared in his eyes. "She bounced back well enough to bring a camera man and do a report on Josef's death for BuzzWire." Kira winced at his bitter tone.

"She is just doing her job," Kira said sympathetically. "At least with Beth reporting, we don't have to worry about our secret slipping out."

"That is beside the point," Mick said shaking his head. "This is Josef……."

"And it is news Mick. Beth will keep it from becoming sordid," Kira pointed out.

She could see how torn up he was about this situation. His eyes darted around the room, not meeting her gaze.

"I've got to go," he muttered and brushed past her.

Kira stood there, trying to decide if she should leave or go up. She could not bring herself to leave without seeing for herself what had happened. And she felt the need to check if Beth was still up there. Getting on the elevator she pressed the button to take her to the top floor. She stepped out and followed the hallway to the still smoking area where the explosions had gone off. As she approached she could hear Beth's voice reporting. She stopped in the shadows to watch the reporter in action.

"At this point the police have no one in custody and no idea why Josef Kostan was targeted for this attack. The wealthy businessman was highly respected in the world of finance and had no known dealings that would explain why this happened. I had the pleasure of meeting Mr. Kostan on a few occasions and found him to be a charming man as well as someone his friends cared deeply about. The world is emptier with his passing. This is Beth Turner reporting for BuzzWire."

Beth turned off her microphone and handed it to her cameraman.

"Take that back to the office. I'll be in shortly to edit. Thanks," she told the guy and turned away. He headed out, not seeing the other woman standing in the darkness. Beth stared out at the city lights through the twisted metal of the damaged building.

"That was very generous of you Beth," Kira said stepping out of the shadows. Beth whirled around, one hand pressed to her chest. Kira could see the tears tracking down her cheeks.

"Kira!" she gasped. "You were listening?"

"I caught your wrap up. Thank you for the kind things you said about Josef."

"I'm so sorry for your loss. This is terrible. Who could hate anyone enough to do this?" Beth said in bewilderment.

"You live as long as he did, you make enemies," Kira responded. "Mick will find who did this and make him pay."

She saw Beth wince at the mention of Mick's name. Guilt came off the human in waves.

"Mick is not happy that I was here to repot this," she admitted.

"You did your job and you handled it well. Mick will get over it," Kira assured her.

"But I staked Coraline. I didn't know she was human. I was so angry, remembering what she did to me, I couldn't stop myself," Beth said, tears flowing.

Kira went to her and gathered her into a hug.

"It's okay Beth. Personally I've always felt Coraline deserved a good staking. Mick is heading to the hospital to check on her," Kira said trying to comfort her. "She's awake."

"I didn't want to kill her. I was sure she was a vampire and I had to prove to Mick that she was lying to us. I found pictures at her glass house of Mick and me. She has been stalking us," Beth said, the anger building again. She stepped away from Kira.

"That sounds like Coraline," Kira confirmed with a sigh. "I am sorry you had to learn that. She has always excelled at creating havoc. If she is awake now, it may mean she is getting better."

"And Mick went running to her," Beth said dully.

"He wants to know how she became human," Kira said.

"He still cares about her."

Kira sighed again and looked around at the destruction that had been Josef's office.

"None of this will be easy Beth. But it will work out. Please trust Mick, please," she said brokenly.

Beth felt a rush of sympathy for the vampire standing before her. Kira had cared for her sire and some stranger had murdered him. Now was not the time to be dealing with Beth's insecurities with Mick's affections. She could see that remaining here was not good for Kira. Going to her and putting an arm around her, she guided her towards the elevator.

"Come on Kira, you should go back to Dusk to Dawn. There is nothing you can do here," Beth said gently.

They left the building together but when Beth left her at her car, Kira couldn't bring herself to go home. Without a second thought she started the Jaguar and headed for the hospital.

******

It was quiet in ICU as Kira walked down the halls. The low lighting and smaller staff allowed her to find Coraline's room without opposition. She entered the room, drawing the doors closed behind her. Then she turned to face the silent figure in the bed.

"Coraline," she said leaning over the woman. "Coraline, wake up."

The dark haired woman stirred slightly and her eyes flickered open. Dark eyes focused on the woman leaning over her.

"Kira?" the woman breathed softly.

"Yes, it's me. What little game are you playing now?" Kira hissed. She could smell the humanity on the woman.

"I came back for Mick. He likes humans. But Beth staked me," Coraline whispered.

"She needs to work on her aim," Kira replied, her voice a low growl. "Why can't you just leave Mick alone?"

"He is my husband."

"And that is a broken record Coraline. You can't just jerk him around whenever you feel like it."

"I'm sorry about Josef," Coraline said unexpectedly.

Kira felt the grief come crashing over her again. She shook her head angrily.

"You have no idea how to be sorry," Kira said, a catch in her voice.

"Why did you come here? What do you want Kira?" Coraline asked tiredly.

"You were stalking Mick and Beth. Mick can take care of himself but if you touch Beth you will answer to me," Kira said bluntly.

"Why do you care?"

"Beth is my friend," Kira growled.

Coraline closed her eyes wearily.

"I just want my husband back," she sighed.

"That is up to Mick. But leave Beth alone," Kira warned, her eyes flashing silver. "Leave her alone and I will leave you alone."

Feeling better having said that, Kira turned and left the room quickly.

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. I would appreciate any feedback you wish to give me. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And I have no intentions of letting it go.**

**Thank you to those who are reading this. And many, many thanks to those who review and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 4 Sleeping Beauty: Answers

Later upon returning to the club, Kira retired to her office and collapsed on the couch. She stared at her wall of monitors; showing her every angle of her club. One screen was tuned to a local news channel that was running a report on the explosion at Josef's building. Tears welled up again as they rebroadcast Beth's report that had been downloaded from BuzzWire. Thomas and Eli both stayed away, letting her have time to grieve alone.

Memories of her vampire existence were filled with Josef. He had been a constant presence for 105 years and the thought of going on without him left her feeling hollow. Even during her fifteen year absence, Josef had stayed in touch and visited her on occasion. What would she do without him sticking his nose into her business and giving her unsolicited advice on her life? Tears fell unstopped as a few publicity photos of Josef flashed across the screen.

The sharp ringing of her private phone line startled her out of her grief. She hurried to the desk and noted the caller ID indicated Mick's landline.

"Mick, do you have a name?" she demanded shortly.

"Name is Josef. Who were you expecting my girl?"

"Josef?" Kira whispered in shock. "What kind of joke is this?"

"Sweetheart, it really is me," Josef's voice reached out to her. "I'm at Mick's and I'm very much alive. Mick told me I had better call you and give you the news. He also said I have to stay put."

"Josef……. How? They said you were dead," Kira said shakily. Her hands trembled as she gripped the phone tightly.

"I'm lucky my pet. It doesn't matter, just know that I am fine," Josef said cryptically.

"I'm coming over….." Kira started to say.

"No!" Josef said quickly. "Stay home. I have no idea who is after me and I do not want them connecting you to me. I do not want you in danger. Let Mick investigate this further and then we can get together," he instructed.

"But……"

"No argument Kira. Mick and Beth are going to do some hacking and will trace the assassin. Give them time."

"I thought they were angry with each other," Kira said in confusion.

"They made up. Stay put sweetheart and I'll see you when Mick gives me the green light," Josef said warmly. In the background Kira could hear a door opening and feminine giggles. She smiled knowing for sure Josef was okay. She was positive Mick wouldn't like the freshies at his place but relief flooded through her knowing her sire was still in the world.

*****

When the knock on the door finally came, Kira instantly knew it was Josef. She ran to the door and pulled it open revealing her sire in a long dark coat, his cap pulled low over his forehead. Josef grinned at her and opened his arms wide in greeting.

"There's my lovely girl," he beamed.

"Josef!" Kira cried in joy and flung herself into his arms. She clung to him as if afraid he'd vanish before her eyes. Chuckling softly he finally broke her hold and came inside, shutting the door behind them.

"I'm glad to see you too dear," he said kissing her quickly. "As you can see, I'm in one piece."

"Who did this Josef? And why?" Kira asked. She went and poured them each a glass of blood. Giving him his, she took a sip of hers to steady her nerves.

"John Whitley hired an assassin," he said grimly, taking a drink himself.

"Whitley? Sarah's father, that John Whitley?" she said in shock. "Is he still alive?"

"Still alive and evidently he knows what I am. I have to go to New York," he responded. "I have to check on Sarah." He sat on the couch.

"Does Mick know?"

"He got Whitley's name from the hit man. He doesn't know who Whitley is. I lied to him. If he comes asking don't tell him about Sarah," Josef warned.

"Why not? Why keep it a secret?"

"Sarah is the reason why getting emotionally involved with humans is a bad idea," Josef growled and took a bigger swallow of his drink. "Why encourage him with Beth?"

Kira sighed as she sat beside him on the couch.

"I vaguely remember being human once," she said dryly. "You didn't hesitate to turn me."

"I wasn't in love with you my dear. I wanted you and I will confess I was in lust with you but I turned you for very practical reasons. Destroying Adele Carrington and her family was great motivation," Josef said with a grin. "Who knew you would grow on me the way you have?" He leaned over and kissed her gently. "I am very fond of you my sweet and I am so sorry you had such a shock."

Kira hugged him tightly.

"I am so relieved you are okay. My world would not be whole without you," she said happily. She took no offense at the fact that Josef hadn't turned her out of love. She had known that from the beginning and while she had convinced herself she loved him when he turned her, she knew now that wasn't true. Her desire to strike back at her powerful mother in law had colored her emotions and in the end she had never regretted what she had done. "Will you go after Whitley?"

"I have never wished him harm. I understand his hate, I took Sarah from him," Josef reflected. "I don't know what I'll do; I just need to see Sarah."

"Then go, you'll feel better. I'm glad you stopped by. I'll keep your secrets, I always do," Kira said softly.

"I know you do," Josef approved and touched her cheek lightly. "I'll call when I return from New York."

"Maybe she will awaken this time," she said hopefully, although she figured that was impossible.

"Maybe," Josef echoed. He too had his doubts at times but he would not admit that to Kira or himself. "Well, I have a plane to catch, would you like me to check on the New York club while I'm there?"

"No, Franz has everything in order. You concentrate on Sarah."

With a quick kiss to her cheek, Josef rose and left.

It was only moments later that the phone rang and Mick was on the line.

"Hello Mick."

"Kira, have you seen Josef?"

It crossed her mind to lie but then she decided not to.

"Yes, he came by to show me he was okay," she replied.

"Did he say where he was going? Is he headed to New York?" Mick questioned.

She smiled, knowing that he all ready had figured where Josef was going. But she had promised not to tell Mick about Sarah.

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing Kira and you know it. Who is John Whitley?" Mick demanded.

"Let it alone Mick," Kira advised. "Josef know what he is doing. He'll be okay."

"He's going to kill him right? Kira, what is Whitley to Josef?"

"I don't tell tales Mick….. You know that. If Josef wants you to know, he'll tell you," Kira hedged.

"Damn it Kira, Josef is not behaving rationally," Mick protested.

"I've kept your secrets Mick St. John. Don't expect me to share Josef's without his consent," she growled. "He will tell you when he's ready."

There was quiet on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry Kira."

"It's all right Mick. If you want answers, make him give them to you," she said kindly. "Take care of him Mick," she added, knowing Mick was heading to New York.

"Beth and I are going. We will take care of him," Mick promised and broke the connection.

Kira smiled as she hung up the phone. She liked how casually Mick mentioned that Beth was accompanying him. She thought about warning Josef and then changed her mind. Josef kept too many secrets and she felt he needed to share this with the younger vamp because it was so obvious that Mick was in love with Beth. It didn't matter that Beth had a boyfriend; her actions indicated a growing attraction to Mick and Kira believed that she and Josef shouldn't try to keep them apart. It was time to include others in her life and Beth was someone Kira cared about.

It was almost dawn of the next day when her phone rang as she was getting ready to get in the freezer.

"You sent him here didn't you?" Josef said without a greeting.

"No Josef, I didn't. He has all ready figured out where John Whitley lived and was determined to go to after you. I only asked him to watch over you," Kira told him.

"He saved my life tonight. The assassin is dead," Josef said seriously.

"Then I'm glad he followed," Kira said in relief. "And how is Sarah?"

"No change," Josef said sadly.

"I'm so sorry Josef," Kira said sympathetically. "When are you coming home?"

"In a day or two. I need to be here for now."

"I understand. Are you going to go after Whitley? I truly hope not Josef," she stated.

"I don't want his life…but I can't have him sending any more killers after me. And I need to create a reasonable explanation for why I'm not dead. I do not wish to change my identity or leave Los Angeles just yet. Since my head of security was on the killer's payroll, I have no reluctance painting him a liar."

"Call me when you get home," Kira said.

"I will. Thank you my girl," Josef said and broke the connection. Kira smiled and hung up. She could sleep with peace of mind this day. It eased her mind to know that Josef was safe and would not be relocating from Los Angeles.

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. I do ask for reviews, it makes the writing so much more fun. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I have adopted it though.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I realize this story is different from my others. It is an exercise in creating a character and bringing her into the show but trying to stay canon to each episode. I thank all of you who are giving me a chance to stretch my writing muscles.**

Chapter 5 Love Lasts Forever: Heartbreak and Regrets

It was a quiet night in Kira's club with a small crowd and only a piano player for entertainment. Josef had returned from New York and thrown himself into work. He had stopped by the first night only to tell her that he had visited John Whitley and had left the old man alive. The news that his assassin had failed and seeing Josef in his vampire form had frightened the old man so much he had weakened before Josef's eyes. He felt sure that they would be reading Whitley's obituary soon.

Mick had called and informed Kira that he now understood what Kira had been keeping from him. With an apology again given, Mick told her that he appreciated how Kira kept their secrets. Beth had also called to try to tearfully explain leaving Mick in New York to return to Josh. The poor girl was torn by her guilt at being attracted to Mick and neglecting Josh, who cared so deeply for her. She was the one to tell Kira that while they were gone, Coraline had vanished from the hospital.

As Kira sat at the end of the bar going over a liquor order, a strong scent entered her club. She looked up with narrowed eyes as she focused on the lovely brunette standing in the entrance. Eli came down the bar, watching the newcomer warily.

"What do you want me to do Boss?" he asked. "Should I have Rick escort her out?"

Kira studied the slim figure dressed in a black designer dress. With a small flash of ego, Kira smoothed her Stella McCartney outfit and was pleased she had dressed well tonight.

"No, I want to talk to her. I see dear Coraline has rejoined the tribe. Please have her join me at my table," Kira instructed. Eli went to do as she requested and after giving an order to a waitress, Kira went to her reserved table in a back corner. The waitress delivered a red frosted carafe and two dark glasses as Coraline stopped next to the table.

"Thank you Liz," Kira told the waitress and then favored Coraline with a cool smile. "Have a seat Coraline."

Coraline sank gracefully into the chair.

"The club looks wonderful Kira," Coraline said finally after looking around. She smiled slightly attempting to look comfortable.

"Well I certainly didn't expect you to show up here. I see your human experiment is over. Does Mick know you are here?" Kira said dryly. She poured two glasses of blood.

"I haven't contacted Mick yet. I have a few things to take care of before I go to him," Coraline said vaguely. She accepted the glass and took a drink. She nodded approval at the freshness.

"Don't look to me to help you. Just what games are you playing with Mick and Beth?" Kira asked suspiciously.

"Mick is my husband Kira. Why shouldn't I come back to him?" Coraline said sweetly.

"Because for twenty two years he thought you were dead and you let him think it," Kira said in irritation. "Then you come back as a human and stalk him. Just where is the love in that Coraline? Haven't you done enough to him?"

Coraline sat back in the chair, a smug smile playing on her ruby lips.

"You still have feelings for my husband, don't you Kira?" she smirked. "Is this why you have befriended his human obsession? Do you keep her close to control the situation?"

Kira laughed in delight.

"Oh Coraline, you really know nothing about friendship do you? Mick and I are only friends these days. I have only just returned to LA after a fifteen year absence. And I find Beth to be a smart young woman who is willing to keep our secret. She is a friend I value. If Mick cares about her, then I wish them well," she informed the other woman. "Now why don't you tell me what really brought you into my club?"  
Kira took a drink, watching Coraline over the rim of her glass.

The dark vampire squirmed slightly, looking ill at ease suddenly. It was clearly evident Coraline didn't want to admit to the reason she had come.

"I've heard a rumor and I know Josef has the resources to confirm it for me," Coraline said evasively.

"So why come to me? I'm not Josef's secretary. Go to Josef yourself," Kira said in annoyance.

"I didn't want him to know I was the one asking. He would check it out for you. This could be important to Mick," Coraline answered. She looked nervous.

"I won't be used by you," Kira snapped.

"Not even for Mick?" Coraline countered.

"I don't lie to Josef," Kira said coldly. "If Mick is affected by this then go to him and tell him. Or go to Josef directly. Take some responsibility for your own actions for once Coraline."

Hissing in anger, Coraline rose to her feet, eyes silvering.

"You bitch, acting so superior. I should have known you would refuse to help."

"Mind your manners here Coraline, there are humans present," Kira growled. "And the only help I will ever give you is to help you out of town." She stood and faced Coraline calmly. "Now get out and do not let me find you anywhere near Beth. Do I make myself clear?"

"You will be sorry," Coraline swore and strode out of the club.

"I'm only sorry I didn't stake you before Beth did. My aim is better," Kira muttered under her breath. She couldn't help thinking that Coraline being back was a bad sign.

******

It was past midnight a day later when Mick walked into the club looking like his worst nightmare had occurred. Kira's heart dropped as she recognized that look. Taking him by the arm she guided him into her office.

"Damn that Coraline," she thought as she shut the door behind them. It was the only reason she could think of for why that dull look was in her friend's eyes. This time she would personally deal with Mick's ex-wife.

"Mick, what's wrong?" she asked as he sank onto her couch, his head in his hands.

"Josh is dead," he said flatly.

"Josh….?" Kira questioned and then it hit her. Beth's boyfriend. For once Coraline was not to blame for Mick's unhappiness. This was more complicated. "What happened?"

"I was helping protect Beth from the group HEM. One of its members was being prosecuted by Josh and they had threatened Beth to stop him. They grabbed Josh instead and Beth and I gave chase. We got to him but he was shot. Many times. Kira, I tried to save him, I did everything I could to stop the bleeding. He lost too much blood, I failed," Mick said looking up with pain filled eyes. Kira sat next to him, one arm around his shoulders, trying to comfort him.

"I'm sure you did your best. Poor Beth," she crooned. She could feel him flinch at that and knew there was more to his pain. "What else happened?"

"Beth wanted….she asked me to save him. She wanted me to turn him. I couldn't," he whispered, staring at the floor.

Kira swallowed hard, knowing just what that request had done to Mick.

"Of course you couldn't," she agreed. "Beth must understand."

"She blames me for Josh's death," Mick said shaking his head. "I just left her. She asked me, if I hated being a vampire so much, why did I keep living." Tears leaked out as he squeezed his eyes shut. Kira pulled his head onto her shoulder and held him close. She had no words that could counter that.

Moments later Mick pulled back.

"Why do I keep living?" he murmured bleakly.

"For Josef and me. To watch over Beth. To make things right in this world," Kira answered gently. "How many times do I have to tell you, you are a good man?"

"She asked me if it had been her, would I have turned her," he said looking beaten.

"What did you say?"

"I told her I would have done the same thing. Turning someone is not saving them," he said a stared at his hands, clenched in his lap. Kira heard the unspoken "but" in his voice.

"I'm not sure you've completely convinced yourself of that. Not if it was Beth," she told him.

"I don't know," he mumbled.

Kira took his face in her hands, cupping his cheek in her right while she brushed his hair out of his eyes with her left. She smoothed his brow gently and was tempted to kiss him. Mick looked so lost.

It was apparent that right now it would be so very easy to seduce him into her bed. His whole being was crying out for validation. Coraline's words rang in her head and Kira knew for sure that her time with Mick was in the past. Unlike Coraline, Kira would not try to revive something that was over. Mick would hate both himself and her once it was done. She only wanted to take his pain away.

And then there was Beth, alone with her grief. Kira didn't doubt for a moment that the human would see how wrong her request was once she had time to think. She would forgive Mick. It had been the pain of the moment that had her striking out at him.

"Beth didn't mean what she said Mick. That was her grief talking and she didn't realize what she was asking. She will forgive you," Kira assured him softly. Kissing his cheek lightly, she got to her feet.

"Would you like a drink? Scotch, blood or both?" she offered.

"Scotch would be fine. I fed before seeing Beth. Do you really think she'll come around?" he asked hopefully.

"I can talk to her," Kira suggested. She handed him a glass of amber liquid. "Maybe she shouldn't be alone."

"I'm not sure she wants anything to do with vampires right now," Mick said ruefully.

"Maybe not but she might want a friend," Kira said thoughtfully.

End chapter.

**So, how was this? I hope I made Kira's feelings clear. She will not get in between Mick and Beth. I don't want to give the wrong impression; I love Mick and Beth together. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I still love it.**

**Thank you readers for your support. I love hearing from you.**

Chapter 6 Love Lasts Forever: Comfort offered

Mick left the club and Kira couldn't shake Beth from her thoughts. She was fond of the human and her heart ached for what Beth would be going through. Knowing how conflicted Beth had been when she returned from New York, Kira was sure she would be suffering now. Beth shouldn't be alone.

When she parked outside Beth's building, Kira could see the lights were still on inside. Hurrying inside, she paused outside the door, listening carefully. She could hear soft sobbing from inside the apartment and feel the sorrow that hung in the room. Kira knocked softly, trying not to disturb the neighbors.

"Go away Mick," Beth's muffled voice reached her.

"It's not Mick. It's Kira," she answered back in a low voice.

For a few moments she thought Beth would tell her to leave as well. Then she heard the sound of shuffling footsteps approaching the door and moments later it swung inward. Beth stood there with hollow, red eyes; her body slumped like a beaten animal.

Kira's heart went out to her friend and she opened her arms, inviting Beth in. The blonde let out a small sob and hurried into the other woman's embrace. Kira held her close, rocking her slightly and then slowly walked her into the apartment, closing the door behind them. She was about two inches taller than Beth and she rested her cheek against the reporter's hair as the young woman sobbed.

"Let's sit down Beth," she said and gently ushered her over to the couch. Beth sank down with her face in her hands.

"Josh is dead. I can't believe he's really gone," she mumbled. She hugged herself as tears traced their way down her cheeks.

Kira slid her arm around Beth's shoulder as she sat next to her. She hugged her gently.

"I'm so sorry Beth," she said sympathetically. "I know you cared a great deal for him."

"They shot him Kira. Right before my eyes, I saw him hit. There was so much blood," Beth said looking at Kira with desolation in her eyes.

"I am sorry," Kira repeated. "I wish I could take your pain away."

Beth stiffened at her words and her expression hardened.

"Mick could have saved him."

"You mean turned him."

"Yes. Josh would still be here," Beth said heatedly.

Kira closed her eyes briefly and sighed. This was becoming difficult.

"Beth, making Josh a vampire would not have been saving him. You know how Mick feels about what he is. He could not do that to Josh," Kira stated quietly.

"Not even for me? He just let Josh die," Beth sobbed, anger and pain mixing in her voice.

"Mick tried to save him. You know that Beth. Josh had no idea that vampires exist and to wake up as one would have been too great a shock."

"Josh wanted to live," Beth insisted.

"But not as one of us," Kira said firmly. "Becoming a vampire must be a person's choice. You've seen what not choosing has done to Mick."

"Do you hate what you are?" Beth asked bluntly. Her eyes still glowed with anger. "You told me Josef didn't ask you before he turned you."

Kira truly wished she hadn't told Beth that part of her history. Josef hadn't explained what he was doing before turning her but she had suspected his true nature and she had no objection to being turned. With her beloved husband dead and having to live under her mother-in-law's iron rule, Kira accepted the change and embraced her new existence. Her turning was nothing like Mick's.

"The difference is I knew or at least suspected what Josef was. I didn't mind being turned, in fact I relished it," Kira tried to explain. "I like being a vampire."

"Mick said that even if it were me dying, he wouldn't turn me," Beth told her painfully.

So that was what was truly behind Beth's anger. Kira could see how that hurt the blonde, she had lost Josh and then Mick all but tells her he wouldn't save her if she were dying. Beth's guilt had to be tearing her to pieces as she mourned Josh. It had been clear to Kira that Beth had been pulling away from her boyfriend as her attraction to Mick grew and it must have stung to have Mick say he wouldn't do everything in his power to save her if she were dying. Kira felt profound pity for her friend and hugged her close.

"Beth, listen to me. Mick has always worried about involving you in our world. He is confused about his own existence and to bring a human he cares about into it scares him. And he does care for you, he has watched over you for twenty two years. I can tell you that he really doesn't know what he would do if anything happened to you," she said kindly.

Caught up in her pain to really hear what Kira was saying, Beth pulled away. Her grief wrapped tightly around her heart and her only focus was that Josh was gone and she hadn't been able to save him. She had failed to convince Mick to turn him; she had failed the man she was supposed to love. And then Mick had in essence refused her as well. She shook her head at Kira.

"No, he doesn't care. He made that very clear. Please leave Kira, I want to be alone," she said firmly.

"Beth, you shouldn't be alone," Kira countered.

"I know what I want," Beth snapped, getting up and going to the window. "Go back to your world where I am not welcome. I'm tired."

Kira rose, a look of hurt in her green eyes. Mick had been right; Beth was in no mood to be around vampires tonight. She needed time to heal and for her anger to cool.

"All right Beth, I'll go," she said in a low voice. "You need time; I understand what you're feeling."

"You can't understand," Beth said without thinking.

"It may have been a hundred years or so but I remember the pain of losing a husband," Kira said with a catch in her voice. "You aren't alone in this Beth."

Dully Beth realized she wasn't being fair to Kira. She knew how Kira had lost her young husband and that it was a memory whose pain had never gone away.

"Sorry," she mumbled and her eyes fell on the album of photos of her and Josh. A fresh wave of grief washed over her and she picked it up, cradling it against her chest. Tears started tracking down her face again. Kira knew that Beth was beyond listening to anything more tonight. She hurt for her friend but knew Beth was strong, she just needed time.

"Call me if you need me Beth," she said and left her with her memories.

*****

The Mortal Cure: Surprises

The buzzer caused Kira to look up at her monitor a night or so later. She could see Eli standing by the bar with a subdued Beth at his side. Kira signaled to him to send her back and went to meet her at the door. Beth entered the room hesitantly, her eyes full of apology as she went to the couch and sat clutching her bag.

"I'm so sorry Kira," she said in a low voice.

"Don't worry about it Beth. I know that you were grieving and I do understand," Kira replied kindly. She shut the door and joined her. She settled in a chair and looked at her friend sympathetically. "How are you Beth?"

"I'm doing better," Beth answered. "I've done a lot of thinking and I've learned some things that have altered my point of view."

"I knew you would see things clearer when you had time to think."

Beth leaned forward and looked at Kira earnestly.

"First let me say how much I regret what I said to you the other night. I wasn't thinking about your husband. I couldn't get past my own hurt," she apologized. "I was wrong."

"I do understand Beth. I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you the comfort you needed."

"I know I was wrong to ask Mick to turn Josh. He would not have wanted to be a vampire. It was selfish of me, especially since I don't know if I loved him enough to stay with him," Beth confessed guiltily.

"Oh?"

"I learned that Josh was going to ask me to marry him."

"Oh Beth, really? How do you know that?" Kira said in surprise.

"I met with the jeweler who reset his grandmother's stone," Beth said.

"What a surprise for you. What would you have done?"

"I don't think I could have said yes. At least I don't think so. I'm so confused," Beth said quietly.

"I think you need to let Mick know that you've forgiven him," Kira advised her.

"I all ready have. I was just at his place," Beth said. "He is…….uh, we are fine. He understood, Mick always understands."

"Of course he does. Beth, I told you he cares," Kira told her. "I'm glad you talked."

Beth looked uncomfortable and Kira picked up on her discomfort immediately.

"Is something else wrong Beth?"

"While I was there, apologizing and explaining about the ring, Mick got a visitor." Beth got to her feet and went over to the monitors. She hugged herself, feeling all the awkwardness of that moment all over again.

"Beth….." Kira prompted.

"Coraline stopped by. She was all over Mick," Beth said in disappointment.

Kira nodded, not surprised in the least.

"So she's decided to come out of the shadows, has she?" Kira commented dryly.

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And I still miss it so much.**

**Thank you, thank you for the reviews. I do appreciate all of you.**

Chapter 7 the Mortal Cure: Understanding

"You knew she was still here?" Beth asked in surprise.

"Coraline stopped by the club a few days ago. She wanted something from Josef but I sent her on her way after warning her to leave you alone," Kira told her.

Beth blushed in pleasure. She felt pleased that Kira had defended her. She had not been sure how Mick had really felt about what she had done.

"You did?"

"Oh yes, I have no idea what Coraline is plotting now and she has never had great self-restraint, so I wanted it clear that she should not touch you. You're my friend Beth."

"Thank you Kira. I have wondered if she would try to pay me back for staking her," Beth admitted.

"I don't think she'll bother you but she is up to something. And I do think Mick is past falling under her spell. There is nothing she can offer him that he wants," Kira assured her.

"Kira, she was human. That is what he wants from her," Beth reminded her.

Kira considered that and nodded.

"That's true, but Josef told Mick that the cure is not permanent so whatever she is offering him won't last. Mick is not a fool, he knows she is only playing with him," Kira answered.

Beth sighed and returned to sit on the couch. She looked bleakly at Kira.

"She is still his wife and he still cares."

"WAS his wife, I can promise that he considers her his ex. He may still care but I doubt he still loves her," Kira corrected.

Beth looked despondent.

"Well she was there and he didn't ask her to leave," Beth said glumly.

Kira moved over to sit next to Beth and placed a hand on her arm.

"If she is dangling the cure in front of him, of course he won't send her away. Beth, he wants to be human again so desperately that he would make a deal with the devil himself."

Beth thought about that and then nodded slowly. Talking to Kira helped her see things more clearly.

"So he only wants the cure from her?"

"Right now I would say that's his main interest," Kira agreed.

"What does Josef have to say about Coraline?" Beth asked suddenly.

"Josef tries to stay out of this. He has known Coraline a long time and he doesn't always approve of her behavior. And he has never liked how she jerked Mick around. But I do think he is uncomfortable with her family," Kira observed. "He doesn't tell me much about his time in Europe."

"I can't imagine Josef uncomfortable about anything," Beth mused. "I realize I don't know him all that well but he comes off so intimidating."

Kira laughed lightly.

"That is the impression he likes to give," Kira agreed. "And Josef can be that when he wants to be. Four hundred years gives you power, he has seen so much. But there is something about the Duvall family he won't even share with me."

Beth's curiosity was peaked. She wanted to know more about Kira's relationship with her sire.

"You and Josef seem so close. Doesn't he share everything with you?" she asked.

"Oh no, Josef is a vampire with many secrets and he only shares what he feels like sharing," Kira said fondly. "I've spent a long time around him so I've come to know him pretty well but I've only scratched the surface."

"I think he cares a great deal for you," Beth commented.

"No," Kira said shaking her head. "Not that way. You saw Sarah; she was and is his only love. He is fond of me, we have a history."

"I know you care for him, I saw it when you thought he was dead," Beth continued to probe. "And time changes things. Josef has stayed close to you."

"Don't presume things," Kira warned Beth with a smile. "I don't think Josef will let anyone that close again. The pain of losing Sarah is too sharp." Then her expression sobered. "When is Josh's funeral? Would you like me to come with you?"

Beth was touched deeply by the offer. It meant a lot to know that Kira would stand by her side.

"Thank you Kira, I appreciate your offer but it is midday."

"I can do day if you need me," Kira said sincerely. "I have a fabulous black hat from the fifties I couldn't part with."

Beth took Kira's hands in hers.

"That is a wonderful offer. I think I have to do this alone. I owe it to Josh," she said softly.

Kira nodded. She wouldn't intrude if that's what Beth wanted.

"All right, but call me if you need me. Or come by later if you need to talk. I will be here," she suggested.

"I will," Beth promised. "Thank you."

Beth squeezed her hands and then got to her feet.

"I have to go; tomorrow will be a long day."

Kira rose to her feet also. She hugged Beth quickly.

"Take care my friend," she said warmly.

"Thank you Kira, I will."

******

Kira found herself awakening by late afternoon. Beth had not called but Kira couldn't help worrying about her. She got up, got dressed and headed down to the club. Eli looked up from behind the bar in surprised when she appeared.

"You are up early," he observed.

"I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking of Beth at Josh's funeral. She is alone and this is a tough day for her," Kira replied and poured herself a glass of O neg.

There was a small group of humans celebrating a friend's promotion and a few insomniac vamps present. A jazz recording was playing softly in the background. Kira took a seat at the end of the bar and watched over her club. She took great pleasure in the business she had built.

"Oh my God," she heard Eli mutter and she followed his gaze to the entrance. Mick was limping towards them, his face swollen and cut. Every movement looked painful.

"Eli, best scotch," Kira ordered and waited for Mick to join them. One sniff confirmed he was human. She could hear his heart beating and he winced in pain as he took a seat on a stool next to her. He accepted the glass of scotch gratefully and after a sip he gave Kira a lopsided grin.

"Well now I know what Coraline came to see you about," Kira sighed. "So how does humanity feel Mick?"

"I feel wonderful," Mick smiled.

"Yes, you look wonderful," Kira said dryly.

"Coraline had a compound and it made me human again. I'm warm, I can eat, it's perfect," he said happily.

"And you hurt too," Kira observed. "How long will it last Mick? Where is Coraline?"

"I don't know how long it will last," Mick admitted. "Coraline is gone. It seems she has a brother Lance that she never told me about. She had stolen the compound from him and he came for it and her. He staked her and took her away," he related.

"Well I hope it lasts as long as you want Mick and I'm happy for you," Kira said honestly. She decided not to comment on Coraline's abduction.

"I will take what I can get. I went to Josh's funeral. Beth was surprised. I finally have a chance to get closer to her now," Mick said and took another swallow of scotch. He savored the taste. "This is good. Oh and Kira, do you know how great coffee tastes these days?"

Kira smiled in spite of herself. His joy was hard to resist.

"That is wonderful Mick. I know how much you have dreamed of being human again. I hope you have a long time to experience it."

"Thank you Kira," Mick said covering one of her hands with his warm one. "I knew you would understand."

"You haven't told Josef yet, have you?" she said suspiciously.

"I can imagine his response," Mick sighed.

"Josef is your friend Mick. Don't ever forget that," Kira said; her voice catching. She got off the stool and carefully hugged him.

"I know." Mick acknowledged. "But I had to come to you first; I knew you would be happy for me. I have time with Beth."

"How is she holding up?" Kira asked, recalling he said he had gone to the funeral.

"She is strong. Oh, Josh was going to propose," he added.

"I know, she came to see me after Coraline showed up at your place," Kira replied.

Mick finished his drink and Eli quickly refilled it. Mick nodded his thanks.

"You two are really building a friendship. I'm happy she has you to talk to. I felt bad when Coraline showed up while Beth was there, but I'm not upset with the results. There finally are no barriers between us." He flushed after saying that.

"Oh Mick, I have known how you've felt ever since I returned," Kira said with a laugh. She touched his bruised face gently. "What happened here?"

"Lance didn't appreciate my trying to help Coraline when he came to take her back to France. He threw me around a bit," Mick admitted with a weak smile.

"You fought an old vamp while human? Why risk that for Coraline?" Kira snorted. She returned to her stool.

"She stopped Lance from killing me. She sacrificed herself," Mick said guiltily.

"It's about time she thought about someone besides herself," she growled.

"Kira…………."

"No Mick, on this we will never agree. I don't care why she's gone, I'm just happy it's true," Kira said emphatically. "I am happy she saved you but she owed you that."

Mick sighed and shook his head. He took another drink.

"I won't argue with you. It wasn't meant to be and now I want to enjoy every minute of my humanity."

"Do that Mick," Kira urged. "Grab every minute and revel in it. And don't hide from Beth, she may be going through a rough period but you must not waste time."

"Yes Mother," Mick grinned.

"Don't get saucy with me St. John," Kira grinned back. "I only want the best for you."

"I know," Mick said seriously. "I love that about you."

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I really wish they would make a movie.**

**Thank you for your kind reviews. I appreciate all the feedback.**

Chapter 8 Fated to Pretend: Changes

Two nights later Josef requested that Kira stop by his office. She went, curious to see what his response to Mick's current condition would be. There was no doubt that her sire now knew that Mick had taken the compound.

She stepped out of the elevator, into the rubble that was now part bomb blast and part reconstruction and smiled at Josef, bent over his construction plans.

"So this is how you've been spending your nights. I've missed you dropping by the club," she said winding her way carefully through the debris.

"Sweetheart, you are prompt," Josef beamed as he looked up. Kira was looking particularly lovely tonight, in dark jeans, a chocolate shirt and black leather jacket. Her short hair brushed the upturned collar of the jacket.

"You don't summon me all that often anymore. I had to come and see what you wanted," she said grinning.

"Did I sound that demanding?" Josef asked as he came around the table and kissed her cheek affectionately.

"You forgot to say please," Kira chuckled. "So what is bothering you Josef dear? Do you need decorating advice?"

"No my girl, maybe later. I want to discuss Mick and this interesting little twist that has occurred," Josef said guiding her to a chair so she could sit. He perched on a stack of lumber and looked at her intently.

"He's human Josef, what is there to discuss? I've never seen him so happy," she added.

"It won't last," Josef said harshly. "And then we will have a brooding vampire on our hands again."

"But he has Beth now. And she is free to follow her heart," Kira reminded him.

"If he does anything about it. The boy is sometimes too dense for his own good," Josef grumbled but the underlying affection in his voice was clear to Kira. She knew him well enough to know that he wasn't angry about Mick's experiment with humanity.

"We are here for him Josef."

"Yes…..yes we are. Let's hope he appreciates it," Josef said with a tight smile.

"You don't fool me in the least Josef Kostan," Kira chided. "You are happy for Mick and you know it. We both want him happy and maybe that is enough for now."

"You are a dreamer, my pet," Josef said going to her and kissing her lightly on the forehead. He held her face in his hands and shook his head. "When he reverts he will be back to his old, gloomy self."

Kira covered his hands with hers and smiled at him fondly.

"We will be supportive Josef. Mick knows he can count on us. We will help him through it," she answered.

Josef took her hands in his and gazed at her warmly.

"You always see the best side. You are right; we will get him through this mess. Let's hope that Blondie doesn't let him down."

"I don't think we have to worry about Beth. She cares more for Mick than I think even she realizes. If Mick opens the door I think she'll walk through," Kira observed.

"It will be interesting," Josef nodded and walked back to his renovation plans. Kira rose and followed him.

"Now my darling, show me how the renovations are shaping up," she said, looking at the blueprints.

*****

Four nights later Kira's phone rang early in the evening.

"Kira, is Mick there?" Josef demanded without a greeting.

"No Josef, I haven't see Mick in several days. Why?" she asked in concern.

"Guillermo just called me. Beth has been kidnapped and Mick is planning on rescuing her. He's going up against vampires."

"No," Kira breathed. "We can't let that happen."

"I'm heading to Mick's. If he stops at your place, keep him there."

"Josef, I can help Beth….."

"No! I need you there in case I miss Mick. He may come to you for help," Josef ordered.

"Yes sir," Kira growled under her breath and hung up.

*****

After a frustrating evening of waiting to hear something, Kira closed up the club and headed to her office. She recognized Josef's scent before she stepped inside and found Josef sitting on the couch staring at the monitors. The look on his face gave Kira a sinking feeling inside.

"Josef, what happened?" she asked crossing the room to sit beside him. "Is Beth safe?"

"Blondie is fine," he said shortly. "ADA Talbot as well. Everything is just peachy." He continued to avoid her gaze. Kira felt her insides clench in fear.

"Mick…..?" she whispered, afraid to finish her sentence.

"He's perfectly fine. Once more among the undead," Josef snapped.

"Oh no," Kira sighed, although relief flooded through her to know Mick wasn't dead. "It wore off all ready? It hasn't even been a full week."

"It didn't wear off, I turned him back," Josef said brusquely.

"You did what?" Kira gasped. "Josef, why?"

"The fool was going to take on the vamps by himself. I showed him how suicidal that was and he agreed with me. Then he begged me to turn him." Josef finally met her eyes, his brown ones filled with pain at the memory. "Kira, I tried to refuse but he was going to save "his Beth" no matter what I did. He called me brother."

Kira wrapped her arms around him and held him close. The raw note in his voice broke her heart. She could understand how difficult it would have been for Josef to refuse Mick's desperate plea. He was not happy with what he had done. She kissed his cheek.

"You did the right thing. I would have done the same," Kira assured him. "It is hard to refuse that boy anything," she finished with a small smile.

Josef's lips quirked slightly. He had hated taking Mick's mortality but he had not been able to resist his best friend's request.

"He does have the ability to get his way, doesn't he?"

"Yes," Kira agreed warmly. She rose and went to the bar. "There were no problems with the turning then?"

"He responded perfectly." Josef had trouble hiding the pride in his voice. "We went to Ander's lab and kicked some vampire ass. We rescued Blondie and the new ADA, and then called the Cleaner. All's well and the humans don't have a clue."

"Talbot didn't have questions?" she said in surprise.

"He was blindfolded and was very confused. He hit his head," Josef shrugged. He watched Kira closely as she poured them each a glass of blood with a liberal addition of scotch.

"You saw some action then? How did it feel to get your hands dirty?" she asked as she returned and handed him a glass.

"Good. Great rush," Josef admitted with a satisfied smile.

Kira moved to the bank of monitors and began to turn them off. Josef studied her, noticing how lovely she looked tonight in a sleeveless deep green dress. He realized that there was something different about her since she had returned to Los Angeles. There was a certain quiet strength about her that he hadn't noticed when he had visited her on occasion during her absence. It surprised him just how pleased he was to have her back in town. He frowned into his drink, not sure how to deal with the direction his thoughts were moving.

Kira noticed his serious expression and decided to lighten his mood.

"So does this make Mick my brother, Dad?" she teased.

"I'm not Mick's sire," Josef snorted. "I only sped up the re-turning process." He shook his head at her and took a swallow of his drink. "And we are well past the fledgling/sire stage my dear. No more "Dad" talk, okay?"

"If you insist Josef," Kira said with a bright smile. She re-seated herself beside him. "So where is my little brother now?"

"Kira….." the warning rumbled in Josef's chest. She laughed in delight and kissed his cheek. She was pleased to have chased his glum expression away.

"How did Mick deal with reverting? Is he all right?" she asked.

"He saved his lady love and he's with her now. I don't think he has any regrets at the moment," Josef replied.

"I wish they had more time with him human," Kira murmured.

"They will adjust. Coraline was wrong to ever dangle the cure in front of him. She has always had a talent for messing him up," Josef said in disgust.

"I should have dealt with her when she showed up here the other night," Kira grumbled.

Josef cocked his head and looked at her in surprise.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?" he scolded.

"She came to me. She was trying to use me to get information from you. I think she wanted to know if Lance was in town and looking for her. I told her to talk you herself. And I warned her to leave Beth alone. She stormed out," Kira answered. She smiled in satisfaction at the memory of Coraline's frustration. "I can handle myself."

"Of course you can," Josef agreed taking her hand and squeezing it lightly. "Lance took her away and frankly I'm glad they're gone. We don't need that drama."

Kira smiled but didn't say anything. Josef might claim he was glad the drama was over but she recognized the light in his eyes when he spoke of the fight in Ander's lab. He was proud of his part in Beth's rescue.

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I make no profit from this but am rewarded with your comments.**

**Thank you for continuing to review my work and give me encouragement.**

Chapter 9 Click: Beginnings and Endings

A few nights later, Kira came down the spiral staircase to find Thomas at her desk, intently staring at her computer screen. She felt a rush of happiness run through her at the sight of Eli's handsome blonde son. For thirty one years she had watched him grow to adulthood and felt like a second mother to him. Having Thomas in her life had helped fill the void of never having children of her own. Eli and Rachel had included her in all the important events of his life as he grew up.

Thomas looked up and smiled as she came down the stairs.

"Kira, come look, Mick is all over the celebrity gossip sites," he announced, his brown eyes sparkling with laughter.

Kira hurried over to stand behind him and look over his shoulder at the computer. Photos of Mick and an attractive young woman were splashed across the screen. Headlines announced that Tierney Taylor had a new hottie.

"What on earth?" she said in surprise.

"Mick and Tierney Taylor the actress. He sure doesn't look happy sitting out in the sun," Thomas chuckled. "Either he's working for her of he's living a secret life. Think Beth knows he is dating an actress?"

"He's not dating this woman," Kira scoffed. She remembered Beth's breathless phone call, describing how Mick had kissed her on his rooftop. Her friend had sighed with happiness as she told her how wonderful it was. And then she had voiced her worries about Mick's reluctance to get past his hang-ups.

"Well if he's not dating her, do you think he can get me an introduction?" Thomas asked hopefully.

Kira leaned down and hugged him from behind.

"You are too special a young man to get mixed up with a wild one like her," Kira scolded affectionately. "Find a lovely normal girl who will appreciate you."

Thomas sighed; he knew that tone of voice.

"You are not my mother Kira. Do you realize when I was around sixteen, I fantasized about dating you? When Dad told me your secret I thought for sure I had a chance since sooner or later I would look old enough for you," he confessed as he twisted around to look up at her.

Kira laughed lightly and kissed him on the cheek. She had been aware of the looks he had tried to hide when he was an adolescent.

"Thomas honey, I have watched you grow from a baby and I hate to burst your bubble but I can't see you in that light," she said kindly.

"Oh I know that now Kira. But at sixteen you were my heart's desire," Thomas informed her, smiling broadly.

"You are impossible," Kira laughed, ruffling his hair. "Time to go to work."

Thomas nodded and they went out into the club together.

A half hour later Kira was working behind the bar when Mick strolled in. She caught Thomas' eye and they shared a smile.

"Well hi there little brother, you certainly have been making a splash," Kira teased, pouring him a glass of his favorite blood type.

"I thought you never watched the tabloid sites," Mick said looking uncomfortable.

"I don't but Thomas does. He is very jealous of your new lady friend." She leaned in close and whispered. "So are you really Tierney Taylor's new hottie?"

"I'm just working on security for her," Mick said in exasperation. "Do you and Josef work as a tag team?" He accepted the glass and took a drink.

"Haven't talked to Dad lately," Kira said with a wicked grin.

"Don't let him hear you call him that," Mick grinned back. "He's rather sensitive about this whole turning, re-turning business."

"Deep down I think he's pleased with what he did," Kira answered. "Just don't expect him to admit it. Now tell me about Ms Tierney Taylor."

"Nice girl; can't get a moments peace from the paparazzi," Mick said in disgust. "And they call us bloodsuckers."

"Looked like a hot lunch," Kira observed. "Too bad she's such a day person."

"It was hot. I'm heading to a party her producer is throwing for her movie," Mick replied. "I should have called Beth and invited her. She was at the restaurant this afternoon."

"Really? By herself?"

"No, she was with Ben Talbot. I get the feeling he doesn't like me much," Mick said sourly.

"Jealous?"Kira asked with raised eyebrows.

"A little," Mick admitted sheepishly. "You know how I feel about her. What is his interest in her?"

"Beth is a lovely girl, Mick and he almost died with her. I hear he's quite good looking, maybe I should ask for an introduction," Kira said in amusement.

Mick downed the rest of his drink in one swallow and pushed off the bar stool.

"Stay away from him Kira. I don't trust the guy. He's pretty sharp and we don't need him getting curious about the community," Mick warned. "I've got to go or I'll be late."

Kira reached out and covered his hand with hers.

"I was teasing Mick. Beth is only interested in you my friend. If you would quit holding her at arm's length you would see that," Kira reminded him. "Let Beth get close, let yourself be happy for once."

Mick gave her a boyish smile and nodded. He withdrew his hand and touched her cheek lightly.

"I will remember that. You are a good friend Kira," he said warmly.

"Enjoy your party," Kira smiled. "I'll follow your exploits on TMZ."

Mick laughed and walked out.

*****

It was a sad thing for Kira to learn that Tierney Taylor died that night at her party. She knew that Mick would feel responsible but she felt better when she heard that Beth and Mick were working together to find the killer. Sooner or later Mick would have to let Beth know how deeply he cared. If it would not cost her Mick's friendship, Kira would have sat Beth down and spelled everything out to her.

Two nights later the news was filled with the facts that Jason Abbott; Tierney Taylor's producer had been the one who had killed her. Video showed Mick handing Abbott over to the police and Kira smiled seeing Beth alongside him.

It was almost closing when Beth walked into the club. Kira noted her worried expression and took her back to her office.

"Beth do you need something?" she asked in concern.

"No, I'm okay," Beth said with a weak smile. "I feel like I just made a deal with the devil and I guess I'm looking for confirmation that I've done the right thing."

"What did you do?" Kira asked as they sat on the couch.

"I told Josef about the photos Dean Foster has of Mick being hit a car and he agreed to take care of him. Kira…..have I signed a man's death warrant?"

"What photos?" Kira said taking Beth's warm hands in her cool ones.

"The other night Mick was hit by a car that might have been aimed at me. Dean Foster was there and he took pictures, then he contacted me. He threatened to keep following Mick unless I fed him exclusives from BuzzWire. I went to Josef and he agreed to deal with him," Beth explained. She paused and looked uncomfortable. "I know Josef will have Foster killed and it's my fault."

Kira paused, thinking how best to answer Beth. She understood why Beth felt guilty about going to Josef but Kira could not create any sympathy for a blackmailing photographer.

"Beth…..this Foster sounds like a leech. I'm in total agreement with Josef on how to deal with this human. Vampires don't have the option of pursuing human justice to protect our secret," Kira told her. "You did the right thing bringing this to Josef."

"Mick has protected me and cared for me for so long, I had to do something. Foster would not have backed off, he would have continued to follow and photograph Mick. He would have learned his secret," Beth said quietly.

"Then let go of the guilt Beth," Kira instructed. "Our world is bound to clash with your human morals at times. We don't kill indiscriminately and those that do are punished. But we must protect ourselves or we will be exposed."

Beth nodded, she understood Kira's meaning even though it made her uncomfortable. She knew exactly what she had been doing when she contacted Josef and she would not try to stop him at this point.

"I also plan to quit BuzzWire," Beth announced.

"What?"

"Josef pointed out that as long as I'm a reporter and linked to Mick, he will be open to scrutiny," Beth answered.

Kira growled softly.

"How do you feel about this?" she asked in concern.

"With Maureen gone, BuzzWire has changed. This Lewis character wants to go completely tabloid. He has no shame and I don't think I can work for him. I will not risk Mick's secret," Beth said honestly.

Kira hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Beth….. I know how difficult this is for you," she sympathized. "You made the right choice but it is so unfair. Mick will be grateful."

Beth nodded, she had worried about the choice she made at first but had accepted the consequences of her actions shortly after Josef had left her apartment. Deep down she knew that she would make this sacrifice for Mick; it was the right thing to do.

"I'm going out to dinner tomorrow night with Mick," Beth told her.

"That is wonderful Beth," Kira smiled in delight.

Beth sobered for a moment.

"I asked Josef not to tell Mick about our arrangement about Foster. I don't want him to feel guilty about the man's death. Please Kira; don't tell him what we've done." Her eyes pleaded with Kira to keep this between them.

"I can keep a secret," Kira assured her. "Trust me."

"I do," Beth smiled back. "Thank you."

End chapter.

**Well, what do you think? I hate to beg for reviews but they do get me through the writing. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Two years later I am still running stories through my head.**

**Again, I appreciate all the readers. Thank you.**

Chapter 10 What's Left Behind: Hoping

Kira caught the news of the kidnapped boy, the same as everyone else, on TV. She paid special notice to the fact that Beth was seen in the background as the grieving father begged for his son's return. It was obvious that Beth was in the company of the new ADA, which made Kira very curious. Why would Talbot be including Beth in the investigation into a child's disappearance?

Later, she had closed the bar and had gone upstairs to relax when her phone rang. Recognizing the ringtone as the one she had given to Beth's number, she quickly answered.

"Hello Beth, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Is it too late to stop by?" Beth inquired. "I really need to talk."

"Of course, you know I'm a night person," Kira laughed lightly. "The club is closed, come around to my private entrance in back. I'll have the lights on," she told her.

It was about ten minutes later when she met Beth at the door and ushered her inside. The blonde seemed to be vibrating with energy for so late an hour.

"Beth, what are you doing out and about at this hour?" Kira questioned. She settled herself on the couch while Beth perched on a nearby chair.

"I've been so busy. Did you see the news story of the kidnapped boy in West Adams?" Kira nodded. "Well tonight Mick and I discovered how the kidnapper got inside to take Jacob. We think it was one of the people who worked on the house's recent renovation."

"So you and Mick are working together?" Kira said in surprise. "I assumed that ADA Talbot had asked you to help with the case."

"Oh Ben did ask me to help because I reported on two similar cases last year," Beth nodded. "He thought I might recognize a pattern or something. And of course the possibility of Jacob being Mick's grandson has him involved," Beth plunged on. "We won't know for sure unless we can find some pre-vamp DNA to confirm he's Robert's father……." Beth halted as she noticed Kira's shocked expression. Her eyes got wider as the realization that the vampire might not know this secret of Mick's. "Uh…..Mick never told you about Lila?"

Kira sat silently for a moment, trying to absorb the bomb that Beth had dropped. News that Mick might have a son sent a stab of jealously through her. The pain of never having had a child rose up inside and she fought to bury it once more before it overwhelmed her.

"No, Mick rarely discussed his human life with me," she finally admitted quietly. "Is there really a chance that Mick has a son and grandson?"

B eth felt sorry for the obvious pain she had inflicted on Kira. Embarrassment flooded over her for spilling Mick's story but it was too late to take back what had been said. She hoped Mick would forgive her for sharing this with Kira.

"It's possible but we don't know for sure. Mick will have to find some hair or something that can be tested from before he was turned. Mick was friends with Ray Fordham and they served in World War II together. Mick thought that Ray was killed in Italy and when he came home he tried to help Ray's widow, Lila with things around the house. They became involved only to learn that Ray wasn't dead. When he came home, Mick made himself scarce and he had no idea that Lila was pregnant," Beth recited. "Looking at Robert's birth date, it fits the timeline."

Kira nodded slowly. She knew that Mick had to be feeling tremendous guilt over what had happened. To possibly have a family and have the little boy kidnapped must be tearing him apart. Life played some cruel tricks on them at times.

"I hope you find the child," she said softly as she stared at her hands in her lap. "How is Mick handling all this?"

"I think he is hoping against hope that Robert is his son, but I think it scares him too. He is not sure how he can explain any of this to Robert if it's true."

"I don't know how he would," Kira responded. "This has to be twisting Mick up inside."

Looking solemn, Beth nodded. She had heard the guilt in Mick's voice as he told her about Lila. He had loved her and when Ray returned he had vanished rather than let his friend know what had happened. It was clear he hadn't forgiven himself.

"He is feeling so much guilt for what happened," Beth said quietly. "He needs to forgive himself."

"It is hard to forget an intense love," Kira murmured.

"You know, I saw photos of Lila at Robert's house. I couldn't help but notice how much she looked like Coraline. She was lovely, dark and slender. Do you think that has anything to do with his attraction to Coraline? Did she remind him of Lila?" Beth wondered.

Kira looked up at her thoughtfully, considering this information. She agreed that Beth might have discovered a part of the hold Coraline had on Mick.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you aren't right to some degree. Our past often comes back to haunt us," she said softly.

It was clear to Beth that this subject was a tender one for Kira. The mention of Mick possibly having a son had shaken the redhead.

"You never had children when you were human, did you?" she asked kindly.

"No, Tyler and I weren't that blessed," Kira answered. She made an effort to shake off the pain. It did no good to grieve over what was past.

Beth knew she should change the subject.

"Tonight Mick asked me if he should be jealous of Ben," she announced, her nose wrinkled in delight. "I told him jealousy would make me feel desired. I think he is a bit jealous," she added blushing deeply.

Kira laughed.

"I've tried telling you he cares," she pointed out. "He may be slow to tell you but our dear Mick does have feelings for you. Still waters run deep," Kira added with a grin.

"Kira, can I ask you something?" Beth asked hesitantly.

"Of course."

"Sex is possible between humans and vampires, right? When I asked Mick about it awhile back, he made it sound like its dangerous and inadvisable. What is he afraid of?"

Kira chuckled, tickled by the look on Beth's face.

"Yes Beth, sex is not only possible, it can be fantastic. I'm sure Mick isn't afraid of sex, he's afraid of the urge to bite that comes with sex. We are a lot stronger than you humans and we can hurt you when caught up in the passion. Biting can be resisted; I never bit Brad before I killed him. Mick does forget the supreme control he has," Kira explained.

"Did you and Josef…..uh……before he turned you?" Beth stammered.

"Yes," Kira said smiling in remembrance. "He refrained from biting as well. He thought he was hiding his true nature but I had guessed."

"I fed Mick in the desert. He was dying," Beth told her. "It hurt somewhat."

"I'm sure under those circumstances he didn't have the control to make it pleasurable," Kira commented. "We have the ability to make the bite feel wonderful."

Beth shivered slightly, her eyes glowing. Mick's bite had hurt but she remembered there had been an undercurrent of euphoria as he drank. She tried to imagine what it would have been like if he had been able to make it pleasurable for her.

"Sounds exhilarating," she sighed.

"Give him time Beth. Mick has changed a lot since Josef re-turned him," Kira said kindly.

Beth yawned, the excitement of the day finally draining away from her.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"Why don't you stay the night? You are too tired to drive home," Kira suggested.

"I don't want to be a bother," Beth protested.

"I have a bed and I rarely use it," Kira offered with a smile.

"Thanks, I'd like that," Beth accepted with a tired smile.

*****

The next night the television showed the safe return of Jacob Fordham to his loving parents. Kira swelled with pride to know the part Beth and Mick played in saving the boy. Josef had informed her that Mick had found his sample of pre-vampire DNA and hoped to hear from the lab soon. She found herself hoping it would be a positive match. She arose early the next day hoping they would drop by to celebrate.

She dressed with care, slipping into a one shouldered black cocktail dress and found the emerald earrings that were her only remaining gift from her husband Tyler. Downstairs she joined Eli and Thomas in the club and a few hours later Mick and Beth walked in. It didn't take a detective to see the sad shadows in Mick's eyes. She hurried to them, giving them each a hug.

"Good work you two. It is so great that you found the boy in time," she smiled.

"Thanks Kira," Beth replied. Kira turned back to Mick. It was clear the test result wasn't what he hoped. She gave him a second hug.

"I'm sorry," she whispered below human hearing.

Mick kissed her cheek and smiled slightly.

"I've been reminded that family is not just in the genes," he replied.

"That is right," Kira agreed and taking Beth's hand, she led them back to her reserved table. As they settled in, Thomas delivered drinks to them. Kira raised her glass in salute.

"Here's to saving an innocent child," she said seriously.

They touched glasses and drank. Kira turned her attention to Mick.

"You did a wonderful thing my friend. I don't want to hear that being a vampire is a bad thing anymore. Rescuing that boy was a noble act," she insisted. She smiled at Beth. "I'm glad you two worked so well together."

Beth smiled happily at Mick. She felt so close to him and her heart ached for him knowing how the test results had dashed his hopes. But she did know that with Kira and Josef, Mick did have a family of sorts and she wanted to be part of it.

End chapter.

**Thanks for reading. Please press the button and review. I need the feedback.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I do live in the Moonlight world in my head.**

**Thank you to all those who have read this story. I appreciate all of you.**

Chapter 11 Sonata: Jeopardy

Beth hurried into Dusk to Dawn, eager to talk to Kira about the dedication of the Sarah Whitley Sports Arena the next night. She had a date with Mick and the thought made her glow happily. Waving to Eli, she paused long enough to receive the nod to continue back to Kira's office. Kira met her at the door.

"Kira, I've found the perfect dress for tomorrow," she announced happily as she entered the room. She stopped dead at the sight of a suitcase and tote sitting next to Kira's desk. "Are you going somewhere?" she asked in bewilderment. She turned back to Kira who was still standing at the door. Kira closed the door, looking apologetic.

"I have to go to Las Vegas. It seems my current manager thinks I wouldn't notice he has been skimming off my profits. I have to go teach a very stupid vamp that I am not someone to cheat," Kira growled. Her eyes flashed briefly.

"But the dedication…." Beth started to protest.

"I'm sorry Beth, I have to go," Kira apologized. "I have to handle this myself. My people have to know they cannot embezzle from me or I will lose control of my other clubs."

Disappointed as she was, Beth understood Kira's reason for leaving.

"I'm sorry too," she answered. "I was looking forward to you being there. But I understand that you have to deal with this."

Kira came over to her and touched her shoulder lightly.

"You have no idea how much I was looking forward to this. I have a killer black dress I was going to wear," she said with a wink, trying to soften the blow.

"Next party then," Beth said putting a positive spin on it.

"Of course," Kira agreed. "So what does this perfect dress look like?"

"Here, take a look," Beth said producing her phone and bringing up the image of the dress. She handed Kira the phone.

"Oh Beth, you will look lovely in this dress," Kira approved. She smiled at Beth. "Mick won't know what hit him." She handed the phone back to Beth. "I wish I could see you in it, have a wonderful time."

"I feel like I'm about to attend prom," Beth confessed, blushing deeply.

"Now there's an experience I've never had," Kira laughed. "Relax Beth, just enjoy the evening." She collected her purse and keys from the desk. "I hate to rush off but the sooner I put Louie in his place the better I will feel."

"Are you going alone?" Beth asked in concern. "Will there be trouble?"

"I'm a lot older than Louie, I can handle him. I made a mistake hiring him six years ago but I will correct that error. Josef has recommended a friend of his who has relocated to Vegas and is looking for a new challenge. Richard will meet me at the club so if Louie gets stupid, he will help me deal with him," Kira assured her. "This may be unpleasant but it won't be difficult."

Beth shivered slightly but didn't ask how Kira would "handle" Louie. She distinctly remembered Josef mentioning the tar pits when discussing a problem employee a while back.

"Let me know when you get back," Beth said with a smile.

"I will," Kira promised.

******

Two days later; it was midday when Kira's phone rang in her Vegas office.

"Kira, I want you to stay in Vegas until I tell you differently," Josef ordered without a greeting.

"Why Josef? What's wrong?" Kira asked. She had been so busy dealing with Louie and untangling the club's books that she had ignored all outside news.

"Emma Monaghan lost control at the dedication and killed a human. She has been arrested by the humans and is threatening to expose the whole community if we don't free her. If she talks, our secret is blown and no one is safe. I don't want you in LA," Josef instructed.

"Is she insane? Are you planning to free her?"

"Mick is working on it. We are meeting later," Josef told her.

"Then there is no worry. I've dealt with Louie and Richard is ready to take over here. I'm heading home," Kira said stubbornly.

"Eli and Thomas can take care of the club. Stay there until this is over," Josef insisted.

"You do not run my life Josef," Kira said tightly. "I appreciate the warning but I make my own decisions."

"Just do as I say woman," he growled in exasperation.

"Thank you for the advice. Take care of yourself," Kira said heatedly and hung up. Inside she was fuming at the way Josef presumed to run her life.

"I take it you won't be following Josef's advice," Richard's deep voice commented from across the desk.

Kira looked at the imposing black man who would be managing her club. Amusement sparkled in his dark eyes.

"He forgets himself sometimes," she said with a grimace. "I am no longer his child."

"Josef is not one to relinquish control easily," Richard said with a nod. "I don't think he was trying to make you angry. It sounds like he has a good reason to be concerned."

"Perhaps, but Mick will take care of things," Kira said confidently. "I have a life there that I will not abandon again." She was aware that there was no guarantee that this would work out okay. In the back of her mind she knew that Richard and Josef had a good reason to be concerned but she was tired of men presuming they needed to protect her. Putting Louie in his place had restored her feelings of control and power. She did not like the idea of sitting safely in Vegas when her friends were threatened.  
"I have to trust my instincts because when I don't I end up with mistakes like Louie. I feel confident letting you handle the club."

Richard nodded and kept silent. He was not about to argue with his new boss. Josef definitely had his hands full with this woman.

*****

By late afternoon Kira had returned home and she called Eli into her office. She briefed him on what she knew and warned him to let her know if the authorities came looking for her or anything else unusual. After assuring her he would keep his eyes open, Eli returned to the club. When he left, Kira made sure all the paperwork was in order for Eli and Thomas to run the club if she had to leave town in a hurry. Then she decided to contact Beth.

Calling her, she got Beth's voice mail.

"Beth, I'm back in town. Let me know what is going on."

The last couple days had left Kira feeling agitated and unsettled. She sent a message out to Eli to ask Eric, one of the bartenders, to come back to the office. A freshie organization had referred Eric to Kira and the young man had taken a liking to the club and Kira. She hired him as a bartender and occasional fresh blood donor. Kira rewarded him with bonus pay for the donations and the arrangement suited them both. Tonight Kira felt the need for the restorative benefits that fresh from the vein blood gave to vampires.

As she finished her feeding she heard a knock on the door. Handing Eric a handkerchief for his neck she rose from the couch.

"Thank you Eric," Kira told him warmly.

"Always a pleasure Kira," Eric said holding the cloth to his throat. "You always make it enjoyable." He got to his feet and followed her to the door.

"Get yourself some orange juice and take a break," Kira instructed. "And no adding vodka to the juice while you recover," she added with a laugh.

"I'll take care of myself," he promised.

Opening the door, they were confronted by a very tense Beth. Her eyes widened as she focused on the red tinged cloth pressed to Eric's neck. It was clear what that represented. She brushed past them and then whirled to confront Kira as she closed the door behind Eric.

"You drink from freshies too?" Beth exclaimed.

Kira arched an eyebrow and moved into the room.

"I am a vampire Beth. I drink blood and every now and then I find fresh is best. That has never been red Kool-Aid in our glasses you know," she said calmly. "I do not force Eric to donate. What is bothering you Beth?"

"I caught Mick tasting Simone's blood. She is one of Josef's freshies. Do you know her?" Beth said tersely.

"Simone is one of his lawyers as well," Kira confirmed. "Why would Mick be tasting her blood?" This news surprised her.

"Josef brought her to the dedication. She discovered Dominic's body. Josef had Mick taste Simone to prove it was not her blood on the body," Beth explained. She looked at Kira expectantly. "How well do you know her? I think she is hoping Josef will turn her."

"I see," Kira commented and went to sit on the couch. Beth followed, selecting the nearby chair. "Josef has only brought her in here twice. I understand she is a good lawyer and Josef finds her intriguing," she added cryptically.

"Would he turn her?"

Kira closed her eyes and pressed one hand to her forehead.

"I don't know Beth. He has not discussed it with me," Kira answered. "Josef does not make a habit of turning freshies. Perhaps he sees Simone differently."

Beth could see her questions disturbed Kira but she was fascinated by the possibility of someone she knew being turned.

"Does that bother you?" she probed, trying to understand the dynamics of siring. "Would it change things between you and Josef?"

"No Beth, it would be Josef's choice," Kira answered wearily. "When you have eternity you cannot expect relationships to remain the same. I have told you this before."

Beth bit her lower lip, absorbing this information. This news was not what she wanted to hear. Emma had said she had loved Jackson for 150 years, yet she had still cheated on him. Josef had been Kira's sire and lover but now he might turn a new woman. Maybe passion and love couldn't last for eternity. Would that be the case if she and Mick ever got to that place in their relationship? Would she find herself alone in her immortality if they were ever to take that step? How could she even trust Mick to be there for her when he wouldn't even let her into his apartment tonight?

"Kira, just what vampire business is going on at Mick's place tonight?" she demanded suddenly.

End chapter.

**As I get closer to the end of this story I find it harder to stay in just Kira's perspective. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do love living in this world.**

**Thank you once again for reading my story. I appreciate it.**

Chapter 12 Sonata: Judgments

Kira was able to feel the sadness that was taking a turn to anger in Beth. It hurt the vampire to know that every answer she could give her friend would not necessarily make her feel better. She realized that Beth had stopped at Mick's and interrupted the vampire's meeting. Of course Mick had sent her away and kept her in the dark. She could not be involved in their plans.

"I couldn't say Beth. I've been out of town, remember?" she countered Beth's question of what was happening at Mick's. She knew that she should not be the one to tell Beth what was going on. "Why don't you tell me what has happened since I left. I've only been given hints."

Beth looked doubtfully at Kira but did as she asked.

"Okay. We learned that Emma was the one who killed Dominic. Do you know Emma?" Kira nodded. "When the police went to arrest her, she attacked. Mick subdued her and kept her from killing the cops and Ben. Later we brought Jackson to talk to her and while I couldn't hear what they said, Mick could. He looked worried and I think he is making plans to break Emma out of custody. But he wouldn't let me in when I stopped at his place," Beth fumed.

"Did it occur to you that if they are planning to free Emma that you can't be part of it? Beth, you work for the DA's office," Kira pointed out.

"I would never betray your trust. I have kept your secret," Beth said angrily.

"I never said you would betray us," Kira countered. "But think about it, if something went wrong, Mick doesn't want it to touch you."

"What could go wrong?" Beth asked puzzled.

"What if Emma reveals herself before they spring her? If their rescue goes wrong then Talbot and the others will know about us. You cannot be caught in the middle of this if things go wrong."

That took Beth by surprise. It had never occurred to her that Mick might fail to make things right.

"If it is so dangerous why did you come back to LA?" Beth asked suspiciously.

"This is my home."

"But Mick and I always work well together. I want to help and I can cover things up," Beth insisted.

It pained Kira to know she would have to burst Beth's bubble. The human was so earnest in her desire to help that she didn't see the danger in knowing about Emma's rescue and the possible fallout.

"You may notice I'm not included either," Kira commented. "Let it go." She neglected to tell Beth that no one knew she was back.

"Are you worried?"

"I am concerned but I am willing to wait and see how things play out. This is very complicated and there are parts of our world that it is better you stay out of it."

Beth was stung. Now even Kira was shutting her out. Maybe Mick was right, maybe she couldn't be part of both worlds. He had made it clear that he didn't want her the way Josef wanted Simone. While she had saved his life with her blood in the desert, he now acted as if her blood repelled her. Yet he tasted Simone and the woman enjoyed it.

Mick had included her in questioning Jackson but he refused to let her be part of Emma's rescue. And now Kira; her supposed friend was telling her that she was only welcome in parts of their world. She knew she wasn't ready to become a vampire and because of that this only made things more complicated. She now was aware of how much of an outsider she was and would never be privy to all their secrets.

And finally she realized how very little she knew of Mick's feelings for her. In spite of Kira's assurances, he always dodged the topic with her. His kisses held promise but there was always a wall between them.

Kira could sense the downward spiral that Beth's emotions were taking. She felt great disappointment in the way she had handled this conversation but she was reluctant to reveal things that Mick and Josef wanted kept from Beth.

"I'm sorry Beth, I have no wish to hurt you," she said softly.

Beth got to her feet, pulling her coat close to her.

"You've made yourself very clear Kira," she said stiffly. "I see…..I don't belong in your world."

Kira also rose to her feet, dismay written all over her face.

"Beth please…….this is so……"

"Complicated. I get it Kira," Beth finished for her. "I need time to think."

"Please don't make any rash decisions," Kira pleaded following her to the door. "Be patient."

Beth nodded and hurried out. Kira watched her go, a sinking feeling in her stomach. She needed to let Mick know how this had gone wrong. And that thought led her to wondering what was happening with Emma. She went to the phone and dialed.

"Do you need a clean up?" a no-nonsense voice answered.

"Claudia, its Kira."

"Let me guess, you didn't stay in Vegas," the Cleaner stated, although the tone of her voice warmed considerably.

"You know me, stubborn," Kira responded.

"Yes, you always have been," the Cleaner chuckled. "What do you need Kira?"

"Have you got Emma? Will she be dealt with at the warehouse?" Kira inquired.

"Yes. Kira, you don't need to be there," her friend said gently. "Josef and St. John will serve as witnesses."

"I made the same mistake," Kira reminded her.

"You never threatened our secrecy my friend. Don't compare your actions to Emma's. She is not facing judgment for killing the human but for threatening to expose all of us to the humans. You never did that," the Cleaner pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. I will attend," Kira said.

"If you must, then hurry. We need to deal with it in case the humans track her to us."

"Thank you Claudia," Kira answered and broke the connection. She grabbed her keys and headed for her Jaguar.

******

Kira slipped into the warehouse and hid in the shadows just inside the door. She made no move to attract the attention of the other vampires in the room and kept her distance. With their focus on the woman seated on the raised platform she knew that only Claudia had noticed her arrival.

It was moments later that Jackson Monaghan came running inside and begged for a chance to be with Emma. In amazement Kira watched Jackson offer to share his wife's fate even though Emma had betrayed him. Flinching back from the burst of light and heat from the flame thrower, Kira watched the couple burn. She tore her gaze form the scene to look at Josef's stiff form standing beside Mick. There was no doubt in her mind that Josef hated being witness to this. He believed in vampire justice but she knew he didn't like to be a witness to it carried out. He often held himself above the routine practice of the community's police actions.

When it was over, Mick turned to walk away.

"Mick, shall we get a drink?" Josef suggested.

"No, I have to go see Beth," Mick answered harshly. Kira could see he looked unhappy.

"Don't torture yourself Mick, Blondie could not be involved in this," Josef scolded. "Don't feel guilty."

"I get it Josef, but that doesn't help," Mick growled and stalked away.

Kira watched him go, relieved he was going to try and mend things with Beth. She hoped desperately that Beth was ready to listen.

Josef stopped to speak to Claudia and then headed for the door. He stopped the moment he picked up her scent.

"Kira? What are you doing here?" he demanded. "Didn't I tell you to stay in Las Vegas?"

"You might have mentioned that. Did you really think I couldn't make my own decisions?" Kira replied as she stepped out of the shadows.

Josef looked at her in surprise but decided not to pursue that question.

"Why did you come here?" he inquired.

"I needed to be a witness. Mick is right, we do need to watch. Too often we shield ourselves from the harsh side of our existence. We can't become complacent and let the Cleaners handle all our mistakes," Kira said firmly.

"Why do you insist on torturing yourself for acting in self-defense fifteen years ago? Forgive yourself my girl," Josef instructed.

"Still telling me what to do," she groused.

"Stop acting like a foolish child. Someone has to set you straight," Josef growled.

"Who made you God?" Kira bristled. "I am my own person and if you can't handle that then you can just stay away from me and my club," she huffed and turned to leave. Josef was on her in a flash, grabbing her arm.

"Not so fast," he commanded.

"Do not man-handle me Josef Kostan," she hissed, her eyes silvering. Fangs flashed. "Were you not the one who said we were past the sire/fledgling stage? You don't control me."

Josef released her arm as if it were made of silver. He held up both hands and took a step back.

"I have never desired to control you. I was only concerned about your safety," he said with a hurt look in his eyes.

"If you really wish to play sire again perhaps you should turn Simone. I hear she's interested and then you will have a fledgling to command," Kira said coldly.

"Now just where did that come from?" Josef asked in surprise.

Kira shook her head angrily. She wasn't sure what was driving her anger. Was it really Josef telling her what to do as usual or having things go so badly with Beth? Maybe it was watching Emma and Jackson die. Kira was just sure that she was knotted up in anger and she felt like taking it out on Josef.

"Just leave me alone Josef. I do not want to talk to you right now," she snapped and ran from the warehouse.

"Kira!!" he shouted after her.

End chapter.

**I have now finished the last 9 episodes. I am not finished since I cannot leave this hanging. So I will wrap up the story and speculate on what might have happened after the door closed behind Mick and Beth. Thank you for reading, I do appreciate it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. It has gotten into my head and I can't get it out.**

**Thanks for reading. I am now going to alter the perspective of this story for the epilogue portion of this story. Please bear with me; we are going to see things from several points of view. I do hope you like my take on things.**

Chapter 13 Beyond Sonata: Fireworks

Josef stood there, anger building in him and debated pursuing Kira, when he felt the Cleaner's presence behind him.

"I'd let her go if I were you," she advised.

"What brought that on?" Josef asked, turning to her in bewilderment. "Why is she so angry?"

"This judgment hit close to home for her."

"It's not the same and she should know it," Josef scoffed, scowling at Claudia.

"Never presume to tell a woman what to think," she chuckled. The Cleaner then looked at him seriously. "Did I hear you are planning to take on a new fledgling?"

"Simone?" Josef asked with raised eyebrows. "I'm not sure where Kira got that idea either. It's crossed my mind but what has that to do with her?"

The Cleaner rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"For an old vamp sometimes you are clueless Josef. Kira has held a favored place in your life for a long time. I doubt either one of you recognize how close you are. Do you love this human?"

"Of course not," Josef snorted. "I like her and that has nothing to do with my relationship with Kira."

The Cleaner looked at him levelly and gave him a slight smile.

"Give Kira a night to cool her temper and then talk to her," the Cleaner said. "Our lives do tend to turn in circles," she added cryptically. She strode away, leaving behind a thoughtful vampire.

******

The next morning the sunlight filtered in the window, awakening Mick. For a brief moment when his eyes blinked open, he was surprised to find himself in a bed. Then the happenings of the previous night came rushing back as he felt Beth's warm body pressed against him. Mick was curved to her form as she lay on her side hugging her pillow. Her blonde hair was tickling his nose as he relished the feel of her soft skin against his. He realized in shock that he had actually slept like a human for the first time since his brief experience with the cure.

Shifting carefully so as not to wake her, he pushed himself up on one elbow to look down at his bedmate. Asleep, Beth looked so peaceful, a small smile on her lips as if she was having a pleasant dream. He reached out and lightly caressed her cheek, then traced the line of her jaw down to her neck. Beth quivered, a happy sigh escaping her.

The events of the night before ran through his head as he lay there holding Beth. There had been so much conflict; freeing Emma and then watching her death sentence carried out. Then he had gone to Beth's and she had told him that they could never make it work. It had taken that soul-ripping rejection to make him take a stand and fight back. For once he went back and confessed how he really felt, admitting that he loved her. That confession had broken down the wall and they had finally given in to the desire that had always bubbled beneath the surface.

Making love to Beth had been everything he had dreamed of and more. His great fear of biting her had been misguided as the smooth, unblemished skin of her neck beneath his fingers proved. Mick knew that his iron control had been strong enough even while he lost the rest of himself in loving her. His Beth; he could truly make that claim now. She had declared her love in the heat of passion and then murmured it sleepily before sinking into sleep just a few hours ago. A wave of tenderness flowed over him as he gazed down on her. Why had he denied himself this feeling for so long?

Beth stirred, coming awake slowly as she felt cool fingers stroking her neck. For a brief moment she stiffened and then remembered why she could feel the cool, firm body behind her. She relaxed with a sigh of pure pleasure and opened her eyes. Rolling part way onto her back and she gazed up into Mick's beautiful eyes. A smile spread across her face.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi yourself," Mick grinned back. He cupped her cheek with one hand. "Sleep well?"

"Oh yes," she sighed. Then her eyes widened. "Mick….did you sleep?"

"I think I did," he admitted. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

Beth blushed, suddenly feeling shy. She had played out this scenario many times in her dreams and reality had surpassed the dream. A small part of her feared that she would discover this was just the most vivid dream to date. With hesitant fingers she reached out and pressed her hand against his chest. It wasn't a dream, he was really there.

"I love you," she murmured.

A smile broke over his face and Mick leaned in to kiss her. As their lips met he felt a jolt of pleasure tear through his body.

"And I love you," he answered, his voice rough with building passion.

Beth shivered in delight. How could she have believed she could break things off with Mick? It would have been impossible to sever herself from Mick and his world. She might not be ready to even consider becoming a vampire but she knew with complete certainty that she couldn't let Mick walk out of her life.

With boldness that surprised her, she trailed her hand down his body, her eyes clouding with desire. Groaning, Mick crushed her back into the mattress as his mouth closed over hers. Beth willingly surrendered to him, riding the waves of need that rose within her. When his eyes flashed silver, she found herself unafraid but once again he resisted the urge to bite.

In the aftermath of making love, Beth stretched in satisfaction and snuggled against him when an odd thought out of nowhere struck her. She giggled softly in delight.

"What is so amusing?" Mick asked as he stroked one hand down her back. They lay face to face, her arms around his neck.

"Me. Remember when I suggested that sex between us might not be any good?" she asked. He nodded with a grin. "What was I thinking?" she sighed.

"I'm pleased I could dispel that misguided notion." Mick chuckled.

"You sure did," she agreed. "Blew that right out of the water. Mick, can you stay or do you have to get to your freezer?"

"I can stay," he answered kissing her hungrily.

******

As evening headed to darkness, Kira stepped out of her walk- in closet and instantly could tell there was another vampire in her apartment. She should have known that Josef would show up tonight. It did surprise her that he had chosen to come up to her private space. Checking her appearance in her full length mirror, she nodded in satisfaction and headed out to the living room to face her sire.

"You do have difficulty grasping the concept of private space, don't you Josef?" she commented as she entered the room. He was sitting in a high backed chair facing her, a glass of scotch in his hand.

"You look lovely tonight my dear," he said, ignoring her statement and admiring the midnight blue dress that clung to her curves.

"Why are you here?" she asked although she knew that answer.

"Did you really think I would let yesterday's outburst pass without talking to you? We are not finished my girl."

"I'm not "your" girl anymore Josef. I'm all grown up in case you didn't notice," she snapped. The irritation from the night before came flooding back at the tone of his voice.

"What is wrong with you Kira?" Josef demanded as he got to his feet, setting his glass on the side table. "What is with this attitude of yours?"

"My attitude? Josef, I have managed for fifteen years on my own and I return and suddenly you are bossing me around like a child. I don't need a keeper," she fumed.

"I was worried about your safety, don't stake me for it," Josef grumbled. "And just where did you get the idea I might turn Simone?"

"Beth said Simone hinted she was interested."

"And why does that matter to you? I decide who I will turn or not. Are you jealous?"

"Of course not," Kira spit out a bit too quickly. "You do as you please as always." She looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Do you love her?"

"Love her?" Josef sputtered. Kira was the second woman to ask him that. "No, I don't love her. I like her…..very much. She has expressed an interest in joining the tribe. But I'm not sure I'm in the mood to take on a fledgling right now. You are giving me enough grief to deal with."

Kira's eyes flashed to silver as she stiffened.

"I think that's quite enough Josef. If you are that unhappy with me, feel free to leave. I have a club to run," she said haughtily and headed for the door.

With an annoyed growl, Josef caught her at the door. He grabbed her left arm tightly and when she swung at him with her right, he grabbed that wrist as well.

"Let me go," she hissed.

"Not until this is settled," he insisted bringing his face close to hers. "Don't push me my dear."

They glared at each other, fangs showing.

"Do….not…give….me…..orders," Kira enunciated carefully.

For a moment Josef looked ready to go for her throat. Kira had never spoken to him like this before, never in 106 years. This spitfire was nothing like his sweet girl that he had sired and he suddenly found himself intrigued. A spark of desire flamed to life inside him.

"Disrespectful minx," he muttered and pulled her into his arms. She struggled briefly but couldn't break his strong grip. He bent his head and kissed her forcefully, surprising himself at the feelings that were released in him. Kira found that she couldn't resist the emotions that his mouth on hers brought forth. She yielded to the heat of his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She molded herself to him, a moan of pleasure escaping her. Her fingers found themselves winding into his hair as she clung to him.

Josef raised his head, looking as shaken as Kira was. He stared into her eyes that had returned to their emerald green.

"Just what was that?" she whispered roughly.

"You've changed," he said in wonder. He looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. A smile quirked at his lips as he looked her over. "I think I like it."

"What will you do about it?" she challenged.

"We will explore this further," he said with determination and scooped her up in his arms. He once more kissed her as he headed for the bedroom.

End chapter.

**So there you have it. I hope you liked the change in perspective. Please hit that review button and let me know your thoughts. I do live for feedback from you. I think one more chapter will wrap this up. Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I miss it so much that I can't quit writing about it.**

**Thank you for following me on this story. It is always sad to end a storyline, but I do have other ideas brewing. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 14 Beyond Sonata: Forward

Kira rolled over in Josef's embrace and reached up to brush her fingertips along his cheek.

"I should be very angry with you," she scolded softly and tapped her fingers against his nose. "That was extremely domineering of you."

"You loved every minute of it," Josef chuckled and nipped at her fingers. He slowly stroked his hands down her sides, enjoying the way it made her whole body quiver. It had been a long time since he had made love with Kira and he was amazed at how different she was. It was exciting to discover how much she had changed and he liked it.

Ever since Kira had returned to LA, Josef had tried to ignore the changes his feelings for her had undergone. In doing so he had tried to distract himself and ended up violating several of his rules about freshies. He had let Simone get deeper into his life than he would normally allow a freshie. How many times had he lectured young vamps not to get emotionally involved with their food? Thinking about Simone did make him feel a bit guilty, he liked her and she might make a wonderful vampire. But the truth was, he didn't love her and he had never promised to turn her. And he was eager to explore where this new step with Kira would lead.

"You know, you were right about one thing," Kira whispered as if reading his thoughts. Her green eyes glinted with humor. "I think I may be jealous of Simone."

"You are? And why on earth is that?" Josef said in amusement as his lips went to her throat.

"I have no desire to share you and your bossy attention," Kira sighed, tilting her head back to give him greater access to her neck. She felt his fangs scrape her skin as his lips moved further down her body.

"You have my full attention now baby," he growled against her skin.

Kira buried her fingers in his hair and hooked one leg around him.

"Show me," she demanded huskily.

******

Beth stepped out of the shower humming happily. She was expecting Mick to return at any moment and was hurrying to get ready. After a blissful afternoon, he had left to feed and change, promising to come back and take her out that evening.

As she finished dressing, the phone rang and she was surprised to see Ben Talbot's name on the caller ID. She hoped he wasn't upset that she had called to say she wasn't coming in to work that day.

"Hello Ben. I'm sorry I wasn't in today. When I called they said you were in meetings all day and I figured you wouldn't mind………" Beth said hurriedly.

"No Beth….. that's okay, I didn't need you. You did hear that Emma Monaghan escaped last night didn't you?" he said neutrally.

"Yes Ben. Do you have any leads?" Beth asked curiously.

"No, she just vanished. We can't locate her husband Jackson either. It's like they fell off the earth," Ben said slowly. Beth didn't like the tone of his voice. "By the way, have you seen St. John lately?"

Beth felt a shiver run down her spine. She hadn't expected Ben to take up this line of questioning and she was frightened for Mick. Had they been seen last night? She had to protect him.

"He was with me last night, why?" she answered.

"All night?" Ben's suspicion was clearer now.

"Yes Ben, all night," Beth said keeping her voice cool. "He will be stopping by shortly, is there something he can help you with? I can have him call you."

"No…no, it's okay. Just had a few questions, nothing important," Ben answered tripping over his words. "I'll see you at work tomorrow, okay?"

"Of course Ben," Beth said, feeling pleased she had deflected his suspicions for the moment. She hung up, not completely sure this issue was finished.

A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts and she hurried to it hoping to find Mick waiting. Her stomach flipped happily at the sight of him standing there, smiling at her.

"Hi handsome," she greeted him.

"Hey Beth. Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Come in a moment," she invited, motioning him inside. "Ben just called and he sounded very upset about Emma's escape." She shut the door behind them. "He asked if I had seen you lately."

"Oh? What did you tell him?" Mick asked in interest.

"I told him the truth," Beth said innocently. Mick's eyes widened in surprise; confusion flashing in their depths. "I informed Ben that you had spent the night here with me," she finished, batting her eyes at him.

Mick grinned.

"And how did ADA Talbot take that news?"

"It shut him up very quickly," Beth giggled. She slipped her arms around his waist and snuggled close to him. "You don't mind do you?"

"No, I don't mind," Mick chuckled, enveloping her in his arms. Beth tilted her head back and he leaned down to kiss her. The blonde responded happily. "Shall we go to Kira's?"

"Yes, I owe her an apology. I was rather harsh last night," Beth said quietly.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you," Mick soothed her. "Let's go."

******

It was hunger that finally got Kira and Josef out of bed. Wrapped in a green silk robe, Kira poured two glasses of blood from her fridge. A pair of bare, strong arms slid around her from behind and she felt Josef's lips on the back of her neck.

"Here, drink your blood, I've donated enough tonight," Kira laughed as she turned in his embrace. She grinned as she noticed he had pulled on his pants. "Are you shy suddenly?" she teased.

"Heavens no, and you are being a spoilsport," Josef pouted but took the offered glass. He kept one arm hooked around her waist as he drank.

"I should check in downstairs," Kira said finishing her own drink.

"Eli and Thomas can handle anything that comes up," Josef said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Of course they can," Kira said rolling her eyes. "While I adore spending the night in bed with you my darling, I need to know what is going on in the outside world. I'm worried about Beth."

"Blondie will be fine. Mick will make it all better," Josef insisted. He set his glass down, his free hand going to the sash on her robe. Kira covered his hand with both of hers.

"Josef, I hurt her last night," she said softly, remembering Beth's face as she walked out.

Josef could see how this bothered Kira and it surprised him that he wanted to make her feel better. He kissed her gently on the forehead and hugged her close.

"Call her," he suggested.

"When I check in downstairs. We have all the time in the world to explore this," she promised huskily.

"Indeed we do," Josef agreed.

******

Downstairs they went to Kira's private table with drinks and Kira took out her phone to call Beth. Josef sat next to her, one hand playing along her bare shoulder. He lightly squeezed the back of her neck when he saw the couple enter the club. Kira paused in her dialing to watch Mick and Beth approach the table. There was no mistaking the possessive way Mick's arm was around Beth or the happy glow in the human's eyes. They joined them at the table.

"I'm so glad to see you," Kira sighed happily, setting her phone down. "Things are okay?"

"Someone has gotten over himself," Josef smirked before Beth or Mick could answer. Beth blushed deeply at Josef's words.

Mick was about to chastise Josef for embarrassing Beth when he noticed how Josef's fingers were intimately stroking the curve of Kira's neck. He smiled when he realized that his friend's relationship had altered dramatically.

"Seems like I'm not the only one," he said dryly.

Beth glanced questioningly at Mick and then looked closely at Kira and Josef. She noticed the way the two vampires seemed to have a different attitude with each other. There was a spark there that had not existed before and she smiled in delight at Kira.

"It looks like many things are all right," she observed.

"Indeed," Josef said smugly.

"Talbot called Beth about Emma's escape. He asked if she had seen me lately," Mick informed the other two. "I am not sure he is going to drop the investigation easily."

"Then we plant a false lead," Josef said dismissively. "I'll call Ryder and put him on it."

"Anything I can do to help?" Beth asked.

"Keep those ears open Blondie, we can use any info you pick up from your boss," Josef advised.

"Of course," Beth agreed as Mick held her hand on the table top. He squeezed her fingers lightly.

Eli delivered an opaque glass to Mick and a glass of wine to Beth. He stared in puzzlement at Josef and Kira before going back to the bar.

"Oh I see I need to do a lot of explaining," Kira sighed watching him go back to the bar.

As Eli looked back at them from the bar, Josef drew Kira close and kissed her deeply. When he released her, he grinned at Eli.

"There, I think he understands," Josef chuckled.

"Subtle," Mick groaned as Beth stifled a laugh.

"Thank you Josef, I'm sure I could not have explained it that well," Kira growled. She patted his cheek lightly. "Good thing Eli has an open mind."

"Kira, I'm so sorry about last night," Beth started to explain.

"Beth, it is okay. We were not at our best, please just let it go," Kira said softly.

Beth nodded and a few moments later Eli signaled to Kira that he needed her at the bar. Beth excused herself moments later, knowing Mick and Josef wanted to speak alone.

"Well you certainly didn't frighten her off," Josef observed as Beth walked away.

"I almost lost her," Mick replied seriously.

"So how did you manage to save the day?" Josef inquired.

"I told her I loved her."

"Good for you," Josef approved.

"So Josef, what brought about this change with Kira?" Mick asked changing the subject.

Josef looked at Kira talking to Eli and Thomas at the bar.

"My eyes have been opened to a whole new Kira," he said warmly.

Mick nodded. "I'm glad you see the change. Now don't hurt her," he warned.

"I have no intention of hurting her," Josef protested. "She is too valuable to me."

"I am pleased you recognize that," Mick agreed solemnly.

Across the room, Beth stopped beside Kira.

"You look happy. I knew there was more to Josef's feelings than what you said," Beth teased gently.

"Old flames can be rekindled," Kira confirmed. "And I am happy for you and Mick, that you have opened yourselves to the possibilities."

Beth practically glowed as she looked over at Mick.

"You were right…… it was amazing. I love him so much," she said softly.

Kira hugged her.

"Hold on to that. Love is too precious to throw away," she told her. "Let's go back to the guys. I am not wasting any more time with Josef."

"Yes, time is precious too," Beth replied thoughtfully. She was too aware of how time wasn't on her side when she was involved with vampires. But she was not going to miss this opportunity with Mick.

End story.

**Thank you for reading. You have helped make my experiment with placing Kira into the final episodes so much fun. I have ideas of how to continue these characters and I will have to see how it works out in my head. I have another Moonlight universe to return to and unfinished business to write there so I hope you will continue to read. Thanks again.**


End file.
